This Is My Pain
by DamnI'm-Happy
Summary: Dibenci penduduk desa , bertemu dengan Kyuubi dan pergi meninggalkan desa serta membentuk sebuah organisasi/ bagaimana cerita kehidupan Naruto selanjutnya?/Warning : Miss Typo , Gaje , OOC , OC , Au , dll , dsb , dst Don't Like Don't Look , Keep Silent and Keep Reading/Chapter 5 Update
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Miss Typo , Gaje , OOC , OC , Au , dll , dsb , dst**

**Pair : NarutoxFemHaku (mungkin?)**

**Don't Like Don't Look**

**Keep Silent and Keep Reading**

* * *

"Monster Rubah! Jangan lari kau.."

"Monster kau harus membayar kematian Ibuku!"

"Mati kau dasar Siluman.."

Seorang anak berambut Pirang dengan gesit berlari menghindar dari segerombolan orang yang hendak menangkapnya , berlari dan terus berlari walaupun beberapa batu krikil yang dilemparkan orang-orang yang mengejarnya mengenai anggota tubuhnya , baginya hal ini sudah menjadi makanannya setiap hari . Naruto itulah nama anak yang tengah dikejar tersebut , entah apa salahnya sehingga hampir setiap hari penduduk Konoha mengejar , mengejek bahkan memukulinya tanpa sebab.

"Apa salahku?" Naruto berteriak tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya , dia terus berlari sembari menghindari batu-batu krikil yang dilemparkan orang-orang yang sedang mengejarnya.

"Salahmu karena telah membunuh Anakku!" Salah satu dari penduduk itu berteriak , dia memungut sebuah batu berukuran apel dan melemparnya kearah Naruto yang terus berlari didepannya.

'**Bugh'**

Batu itu tepat mengenai kepala Naruto , serta berhasil membuat Naruto terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan , dari kepalanya tampak darah mengalir cukup banyak , melihat itu orang-orang yang mengejar Naruto menyeringai dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Apa salahku? Kenapa kalian terus mengejarku?" Ucap Naruto kepada orang-orang tersebut , dia berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan rasa sakit akibat lemparan Batu yang mengenai kepalanya , dia tidak memperdulikan darah yang terus mengalir dari luka tersebut , akhirnya salah satu dari mereka berjalan mendekati Naruto , tatapan tajam dan sebuah seringaian yang menakutkan bagi Naruto menghiasi wajah orang~tepatnya Pria tersebut.

"Apa salahmu? Dasar bodoh , salahmu karena Monster yang ada didalam Tubuhmu itu , lagi pula untuk apa kau hidup? Saudari dan Ayahmu saja tidak menganggapmu bukan?" Kata-kata pria itu tidak dapat dibantah oleh Naruto , Kakaknya yang bernama Naruko memang sangat membenci dirinya _**'Karena kau Ibu meninggal'**_ itulah kalimat yang sering Naruto dengar dari mulut Kakaknya tersebut , dan Ayahnya Minato Namikaze yang sekarang menjadi Hokage Konoha juga membencinya~tidak bukan membencinya lebih tepat tidak menganggapnya , walaupun Minato tetap memberi makan serta menghidupi Naruto tapi rasa sayang dan perhatiannya selalu diberikan kepada Naruko , selama ini Minato mengetahui jika Naruto sering diperlakukan bagaikan binatang oleh penduduknya sendiri , namun Minato terkesan membiarkan dan cuek atas kejadian tersebut , keegoisannya membuat dia melupakan permintaan terakhir Kushina yang menyuruhnya agar menyayangi dan selalu menjaga Naruto dan tidak membeda-bedakannya dengan Naruko anak pertamanya.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHA...Kenapa? Kata-kataku benarkan! Kau itu hanyalah anak buangan yang tidak dianggap oleh keluarganya," Pria itu menendang perut Naruto dengan cukup keras yang membuat Naruto terpental , walau tak cukup jauh tapi rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan sangatlah menyakitkan bagi bocah berumur 5 tahun sepertinya , penduduk lain yang melihat itu tampak menyeringai puas tanpa ada rasa kasihan sedikitpun untuk membantu Naruto , begitupun orang-orang yang berlalu lalang didepannya , mereka berjalan seolah tidak terjadi apapun disekitar mereka.

'Sa-sakit , apakah aku akan mati secepat ini?' Naruto membantin , dia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa , dengan memejamkan matanya dia sudah pasrah akan apa yang selanjutnya dilakukan oleh para penduduk tersebut.

"Hentikan!" Suara itu , itu adalah suara feminim yang tak asing lagi ditelinga Naruto , perlahan dia membuka matanya dan.. "N-Naruko-_**nee**_," Gumamnya Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya , dihadapannya berdiri Naruko Kakak kandung yang selama ini membencinya , sedang menghalangi para penduduk yang ingin menghajar Naruto.

"N-naruko-_**chan**_ , kenapa kau membelanya?" Tanya seorang Wanita tampak bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruko.

Naruko tampak menyeringai , sejenak dia melirik Naruto lewat ekor matanya , lalu kembali menatap wanita yang tadi mengajukan pertanyaan "Siapa yang mau menolong Anak Haram itu , dari pada kalian mengotori tangan kalian dengan memukuli anak sialan itu , lebih baik tinggalkan saja biarkan dia mati dengan sendirinya," Sakit? Yah itulah yang dirasakan Naruto mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kakak kandung yang seharusnya melindunginya , ingin rasanya dia menangis tapi tidak! Jika menangis itu akan membuat para penduduk semakin menghinanya , Naruto lebih memilih untuk diam dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya "Semua bubar , tinggalkan saja dia sendiri," Sesuai perintah Naruko , satu persatu dari mereka mulai membubarkan diri , hingga hanya tersisa Naruko dan Naruto yang masih terus membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya , Naruko mentapa sinis kearah Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang "Hei anak pembawa sial jangan pernah kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel _**Nee **_lagi ! Aku bukan Kakakmu dan kau bukan Adikku , lebih baik kau enyah dari hadapanku dan jangan pernah muncul lagi , _**Tou-san **_saja tidak menganggapmu begitupun para penduduk! Kau hanyalah jelmaan rubah berekor sembilan , monster sepertimu mana ada yang mau menerimanya," Lagi-lagi kalimat pedas yang keluar dari mulut Naruko , Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Naruko dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengeri .

"Naruko-_**nee **_salah jika mengatakan tidak ada yang mau menerima ku , masih ada Teuchi-_**Jiisan , **_Ayame-_**neesan **_dan Iruka Sensei..." Naruto bangkit berdiri , dia mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap tajam kearah Naruko "Walau sedikit mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku , mereka tidak memandangku sebagai jelmaan monster berekor sembilan seperti yang selalu kalian teriakkan , tapi mereka...mereka memandangku sebagai Naruto! Anak dari Kushina Uzumaki dan Minato Namikaze serta Adik dari** NARUKO UZUMAKI!**" Nada bicara Naruto dan suaranya seketika berubah , bola mata birunya berganti dengan warna merah darah , Naruko yang melihat perubahan pada adiknya mulai keringat dingin dan bergetar , para penduduk yang berlalulalang pun berhenti sekedar menyaksikan perubahan pada diri Naruto "**Kalian...kalianlah monster yang sesungguhnya , orang-orang bodoh yang menyiksa anak berusia 5 Tahun tanpa sebab dan rasa kasihan sedikitpun...**"Tubuh Naruto perlahan diselimuti cakra bewarna merah , para penduduk dan Naruko yang melihat itu tambah ketakuan.

"Cepat panggil Hokage-_**sama!**_" Teriak salah satu Ninja kepada temannya yang juga merupakan seorang Ninja (Author : Yo Dawg ini , Reader : Baka!)

"Baik!" Setelah mengatakan itu , Ninja tersebut melesat untuk memberitahukan kejadian ini kepada Hokage-Minato Namikaze-

"**Kalianlah sebenarnya yang telah menciptakan monster itu sendiri , dasar bodoh dan kau...**" Naruto yang tubuhnya sudah sepenuhnya diselimuti cakra bewarna merah menunjuk kearah Naruko yang tampak ketakuan , Gadis berambut kuning yang diikat dua itu perlahan mengeluarkan air mata karena rasa takut yang melanda dirinya.

"Hiks..." Isakan tangis yang berasal dari Naruko menyadarkan Naruto dari kemarahannya , perlahan cakra merah yang menyelimuti tubuh nya menghilang begitupun dengan warna matanya yang kembali seperti semula bewarna biru.

"N-Naruko-_**nee**__," _ Naruto menghampiri Naruko yang masih terisak didepannya , bersalah~itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang..Hey! Bagaimana pun juga Naruko adalah Kakak Kandungnya sendiri bukan?

"Pergi...!" Teriak Naruko membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut , namun Naruto terus melangkah berusaha memperkecil jarak di antara mereka "Kumohon! Pergi...aku tidak mau lagi melihatmu!" Teriak Naruko sekali lagi sambil melangkah mundur berusaha menjauh dari Naruto , "A-aku minta maa-"

"Hey! Kau tidak dengar hah? Dia bilang pergi," Salah satu penduduk memotong kalimat Naruto dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Pergi sana , tidak ada yang membutuhkanmu," Penduduk lainnya ikut menimpali , membuat Naruto semakin terpojok.

"T-tapi ,"

'_**Hap'**_

"Naruko kau tidak apa-apa," Seru seorang Pria yang tiba-tiba mendarat dihadapan Naruto dan langsung menarik Naruko kedalam pelukannya , "_**To-tou-san..**_" Gumam Naruto melihat Pria tersebut yang tak lain merupakan Ayahnya sendiri-Minato Namikaze- , "Naruto apa yang kau lakukan pada Kakakmu Huh?" Tanya Minato dingin yang hanya dibalas sebuah gelengan oleh Naruto.

"*Hiks* _**Tou-san **_Naruto jahat..!" Seruan Naruko yang masih dalam pelukan Minato membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya~'Hei seharusnya aku yang berbicara begitu' Sungutnya dalam hati "A-aku t-tidak jahat.." Ucap Naruto.

"Hokage-_**sama**_ saya melihatnya sendiri , tadi Naruto membentak Naruko tanpa sebab," Mendengar itu Minato menatap tajam kearah Naruto, "Tidak! Itu yang tidak benar _**Tou-san**_!" Elak Naruto , bagaimanapun juga bukan dirinya lah yang harus disalahkan.

"Hei..kami semua yang berdiri disini melihatnya , kau membentak Naruko dan membuatnya menangis...bahkan kau hampir menyerang Naruko dengan Cakra Monstermu itu!," Dengan lantang salah seorang penduduk menyebut Naruto dengan sebutan Monster tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun , mendengar itu Minato sedikit terkejut , bukan karena Naruto yang disebut Monster tapi karena Naruto yang hampir menyerang Naruko dengan kekuatan Kyuubi yang ada didalam dirinya , dengan geram Minato menunjuk Naruto tepat diwajahnya.

"Kau! Dasar Pembawa sial , karena kau Kushina meninggal dan sekarang..kau mau mencelakakan Naruko? Sebenarnya apa maumu Huh?" Perkataan itu sontak membuat hati Naruto sakit , sosok Ayah yang seharusnya melindungi dan membelanya malah berbalik membentak dan menyalahkannya , pertahanannya agar tidak menangis akhirnya runtuh setelah mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Ayahnya tersebut.

"*Hiks* Apa salahku sehingga kalian membenciku... *Hiks* apa yang aku perbuat sehingga Ibu meninggal dan kenapa? *Hiks* Kenapa kalian terus memanggilku Monster...padahal kalian sendirilah yang seharusnya dipanggil Monster...aku benci kalian , aku benci Konoha dan aku benci _**Tou-san**_," Usai mengatakan itu Naruto berlari berusaha menjauh dari kerumunan tersebut , air mata terus mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya...marah , benci ,sedih dan sakit bercampur menjadi satu , kini Naruto sudah membenci Konoha , Naruto membenci semua orang bahkan Naruto membenci Ayahnya sendiri.

Minato hanya menatap datar kepergian Naruto..toh siapa yang peduli dengan anak itu , dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang dia mengelus puncuk kepala Naruko yang masih dalam pelukannya lalu dia menatap para penduduk yang berkumpul dihadapannya "Kalian semua boleh pergi," Ucapnya dan disusul anggukan oleh para penduduk , perlahan para penduduk tersebut kembali melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing kini yang tersisa hanyalah Minato dan Naruko , Minato melepas pelukannya dan memandang wajah anak perempuannya tersebut dengan sebuah senyuman terlukis diwajahnya "Nah..Naruko kau jangan menangis lagi , Ok?" Ucapnya dan dibalas sebuah anggukan kecil oleh Naruko "Baiklah ayo _**Tou-san**_gendong," Minato tersenyum , hanya pada Naruko sajalah dia tersenyum baginya Naruko adalah anak yang sangat dicintainya sedangkan Naruto...dia hanyalah anak pembawa sial baginya yang tidak pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang (Owh Minato betapa salahnya dirimu memperlakukan Naruto seperti itu! Fufufufufufu...) , Naruko ikut tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya "Baiklah _**Tou-san**_!" Serunya riang dan naik kepunggung Minato.

.

.

.

Naruto terus berlari dengan berlingan air mata...sepanjang jalan Naruto terus bergumam 'Aku benci _**Tou-san**_' atau "Aku benci Konoha' yang mendapat tatapan aneh oleh para penduduk yang dilewatinya , akhirnya langkahnya terhenti ditepi sebuah danau , inilah tempat yang cocok baginya untuk menenangkan diri , dia merebahkan tubuhnya direrumputan yang tumbuh lebat disekitar danau tersebut , dengan kasar dia mengusap air mata yang keluar dengan pungung tangannya..."Aku benci Tousan dan aku benci konoha , aku juga benci Naruko-_**nee**_,"

"_**Wah..wah..wah sepertinya ada yang mulai masuk kedalam jurang kebencian , Huh?**__"_ Tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat dan terkesan **evil **, terdengar diindra pendengaran Naruto , ia bangkit beridiri dan menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan berusaha mencari asalah suara tersebut "S-siapa i-tu," Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit gugup.

"_**Aku? Aku adalah Kyuubi No Yoko monster yang ada didalam dirimu,**__"_ Ucap suara tersebut

"T-tidak mungkin," Seru Naruto sedikit takut "D-dimana Wujudmu," Lanjutnya.

"_**Ha-ah..Baiklah-baiklah sekarang penjamkan matamu dan berkonsentrasilah berusalah masuk kedalam pikiranmu , bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?**__"_ Tanya suara itu , Naruto tampak berpikir

"Baiklah , akan ku coba," Jawabnya , dia pun melakukan sesuai dengan perintah suara tersebut , Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya dan berkonsentrasi_..._

_"__**Baiklah sekarang buka!**__"_ mendengar ucapan atau lebih tepatnya perintah tersebut Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan apa yang sekarang dilihatnya membuatnya terkejut , sekarang dia berada disebuah lorong yang minim akan penerangan , dan dihadapannya tampak sebuah kerangkeng cukup besar yang berisi sebuah Musang~Eh...tunggu dulu sebuah musang? Naruto tampak membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya , sebuah~bukan seekor Musang berukuran besar yang memiliki bulu bewarna orange dengan ekornya yang berjumlah 9 "Ky-Kyuubi," Ucap Naruto , Monster yang dipanggil Kyuubi itu tampak menyeringai

"**Selamat datang My Host~Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto," **

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

Arrrghhhh nulis malam-malam hasilnya gini deh gaje amat

Gak usa basa-basi author udah ngantuk Review di tunggu

See Yah!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Miss Typo , Gaje , OOC , OC , Au , dll , dsb , dst**

**Pair : NarutoxFemHaku (mungkin?)**

**Don't Like Don't Look**

**Keep Silent and Keep Reading**

* * *

"**Selamat datang My Host~Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto,"**

"K-kau benar-benar Ky-Kyuubi?" Tanya Naruto gugup , bagaimana pun juga dihadapannya sekarang adalah sang Rubah legendaris Kyuubi No Yoko Bijuu berekor 9 sekaligus Bijuu terkuat yang pernah ada.

Kyuubi menatap mata biru Naruto dengan pandangan kesal.

"**Grrr...Apa kau buta bocah? Sudah jelas bukan aku Kyuubi , Huh?" **Geram Kyuubi kesal , bagaimana bisa bocah tengik ini meragukan dirinya sebagai Kyuubi.

Naruto menatap kedua bola mata merah Kyuubi dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti , Senang ,Sedih dan Marah bercampur menjadi satu , Kyuubi yang melihat itu hanya memandang balik Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH...*hiks*...*hiks..."

Baiklah itu membuat Kyuubi bertambah bingung , bagaimana bisa dia tertawa sambil menangis.

"**Hey Bocah kenapa kau menangis**?" Tanya Kyuubi bingung dengan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Hostnya tersebut dilain sisi dia tertawa tapi disisi lain dia menangis.

Naruto menghapus air matanya , dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang Kyuubi dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam "Karena kau aku dibenci , karena kau aku di siksa , karena kau aku dibuang keluargaku , karena kau ibuku meninggal , dan karena kau...karena kau aku tidak memiliki teman , Hidup dalam kesendirian kau tau betapa susah dan menderitanya aku menjalani hidup seperti itu? Huwaaaaa...kenapa? kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja aku sekarang...*hiks* dengan membunuhku kau bisa bebas kan *hiks* dan kau dapat menghancurkan desa kembali serta merenggut kebahagiaan anak lainnya yang akan kau jadikan Host berikutnya!"

Kyuubi terkejut atas penuturan yang dikeluarkan Naruto , sebenarnya selama ini dia tau apa yang dilakukan penduduk terhadap hostnya tersebut , tapi saat mendengar langsung dari mulut Naruto membuat Kyuubi merasa bersalah...bagaimana pun juga dialah penyebab Naruto dibenci dan dibuang dari keluarganya.

Tiba-tiba cahaya putih menyelimuti tubuh Kyuubi , melihat itu Naruto terkejut dengan kasar dia menghapus air matanya , perlahan cahaya putih itu menghilang sosok Kyuubi yang tadi berada dihadapannya menghilang digantikan oleh sosok perempuan dewasa berambut merah , menggunakan kimono bewarna orange dengan corak api menghiasi bagian bawahnya , dilehernya tampak sebuah kalung berbentuk kepala Rubah , kulit putih , paras cantik , bola mata bewarna merah , Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"_**Ka-kaa-san**_," Ucap Naruto , bagaimana pun juga wanita yang ada dihadapannya sangat mirip dengan Ibunya Kushina Uzumaki , dari rambut merah panjangnnya , kulit putih dan wajahnya . Naruto memang belum pernah melihat sosok asli ibunya..tapi dia memilik foto Kushina yang didapatnya dari album foto keluarga , tanpa disadarinya air mata perlahan turun dari matanya.

"**Hei aku bukan Ibumu bocah aku adalah Kyu-**"

Kalimat wanita itu terpotong , karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto berlari dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya~lebih tepat Pahanya karena tinggi Naruto hanya sedikit di atas lututnya

"*Hiks* _**Kaa-san**_Huwaaaa...jangan tinggali Naru lagi _**Kaa-san**_*hiks*..*hiks* Naru janji tidak nakal," Isak Naruto dan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Wanita itu tediam , '**Bagaimana mungkin Naruto memanggilku** _**Kaa-san**_' Pikir wanita itu , ia melepaskan Naruto yang masih memeluk pahanya dan menatap kedua bola mata Biru Naruto "**Hei Bocah aku bukan **_**Kaa-san**_** mu aku Kyuubi dan ini wujud asliku**,"

"Aku tau..." Jawab Naruto simpel , Wanita yang ternyata Kyuubi dalan wujud manusia tampak bingung dengan perkataan Naruto "Aku tau kau bukan _**Kaa-san**_ ku...tapi aku mau kau jadi _**Kaa-san**_ ku , karena kau cantik dan sangat mirip dengan _**Kaa-san**_ ku," Mendengar itu , Kyuubi membelalakkan matanya.

"H-hei...bocah jangan seenaknya begitu," Ucap Kyuubi wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah karena dibilang Cantik oleh Naruto.

"Tapi bolehkan aku memanggilmu _**Kaa-san **__, _kumohon" Naruto tampak merengek , raut wajahnya yang memelas membuat Kyuubi tidak enak hati.

"**Baiklah..baiklah terserah kau saja lah**," Jawab Kyuubi malas sementara Naruto tampak berbinar.

"Yeee...**Kaa-san**!" Sorak Naruto senang dan langsung menghampur memeluk kaki Kyuubi.

Kyuubi sedikit terkejut...lalu tersenyum dan mengelus dengan penuh kasih sayang puncak kepala Naruto '_**Ha-ah beginikah rasanya punya anak? Lalu siapa yang menjadi suamiku?**_" Batinnya , wajahnya tampak memerah saat mengucapkan kata Suami.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap sepasang iris rubi milik Kyuubi "Apakah aku hanya bisa bertemu _**Kaa-san **_di dalam pikiran saja?" Tanya Naruto , Kyuubi tampak tersenyum.

"**Tidak , sebenarnya aku bisa keluar dari dalam tubuhmu , karena segel yang dibuat Minato sudah sangat lemah , dan dia tidak pernah memperbaruhinya , Jadi kapanpun aku dapat keluar dari tubuhmu baik dalam Human Form atau Animal Form** ," Jawab Kyuubi sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa _**Kaa-san **_tidak membantuku saat para penduduk Konoha menyiksaku?" Pertanyaan Naruto yang satu ini membuat Kyuubi harus berpikir keras untuk mencari alasan yang tepat.

"**Hehehehehe , aku lebih baik tidur dari pada melawan penduduk sialan itu**," Kyuubi menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya 'Sial kenapa yang keluar alasan bodoh seperti itu' Batin Kyuubi dia menatap Naruto yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya "**N-Naruto**," Gumamnya

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadap Kyuubi , dia menggembungkan kedua pipinya "Huh! _**Kaa-san**_ jahat masa anak sendiri tidak di tolong," Mendengar itu Kyuubi tampak legah dan tersenyum kearah Naruto "**Hey..! Aku belum pernah Hamil**," Candanya dan mencubit Pipi tembem Naruto , sedangkan yang di cubit tampak cemberut dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada , Kyuubi tertawa pelan "**Heheheh , kau lucu jika seperti itu Naru-**_**chan**_," Ucap Kyuubi

Naruto mengkerucutkan bibirnya mungilnya "**Kaa-san **aku bukan perempuan! Jangan panggil aku _**Chan**_ tapi _**Kun**_.." Protes Naruto tidak terima dengan panggilan Kyuubi kepadanya.

Kyuubi mengangguk dan menepuk kepala Naruto pelan "**Baiklah Naruto**-_**kun**__,_" Ujarnya dengan menekankan pada kata _**Kun **_, sedangkanNaruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"_**Kaa-san **_aku bosan disini , bagaimana cara keluar dari tempat gelap ini?" Tanya Naruto

Kyuubi tampak tersenyum licik "**Berdirilah dengan satu kaki , terus tangan kananmu menarik telinga kirimu begitupun dengan tangan kirimu menarik telinga bagian kananmu , lalu teriakkan 'Ramen' , begitulah cara untuk keluar dari tempat ini**," Naruto menyimak dengan serius penjelasan dari Kyuubi lalu mengangguk mantap , dia mengangkat salah satu kakinya , lalu tangan kanannya menarik telinga bagian kirinya begitupun tangan kirinya yang menarik telinga bagian kananya sambil berteriak "RAMEN!" berkali-kali yang membuat Kyuubi tidak mampu lagi menahan tawanya.

"**Hahahahahah , kau lucu **_**Naruto-kun**_!" Kyuubi tertawa sambil memegang perutnya , Naruto tampak memiringkan kepalanya bingung "_**Kaa-san**_ kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Naruto polos , namun posisinya masih seperti semula salah satu kaki terangkat dan kedua tangannya masih menarik kedua telingannya.

Kyuubi tampak bersusah payah menahan tawanya , dia mengusap pelan air mata yang keluar , lalu menatap kedua bola mata Sapphire milik Naruto "**Tadi aku hanya bercanda Naruto**..." Naruto tampak cemberut mendengar itu , Kyuubi menghela nafas pelan "**Baiklah , jika kau ingin keluar cukup lakukan seperti apa yang tadi kau lakukan saat masuk kedalam pikiranmu , simple bukan**?" Tanya Kyuubi , Naruto mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang dikatakan Ibu angkatnya itu...perlahan dia memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi.

**-=Calm, and keep reading=-**

Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati dirinya sedang berbaring direrumputan yang tumbuh liar ditepi danau , ia bangkit berdiri dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali 'Ternyata hanya mimpi' Pikirnya

**'****_Tidak Naruto itu bukan mimpi , Ah~kau memang bodoh,_****'**

Mendengar itu kegembiraan di hati Naruto seaakan meluap-luap "_**Kaa-san**_...~Eh! Kaa-san dimana?" Tanya Naruto memandang sekeliling , Bingung itulah yang dirasakannya dia mendengar suara Kyuubi atau yang sekarang menjadi Ibu angkatnya namun tidak menemukan wujudnya.

**'****_Aku masih ada didalam tubuhmu _****, ****_dan lebih baik berbicaranya lewat pikiran saja Naruto! Nanti yang ada kau dikira gila,'_**

Naruto mengangguk** '****_Kaa-san_**_ kenapa tidak keluar , didalam sana kan gelap lebih baik_**_Kaa-san_**_ keluar saja biar bisa nemenin Naru," _Sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Danau , Naruto terus mengobrol dengan Ibu barunya tersebut.

**'****_Jika aku keluar , para penduduk bodoh itu pasti akan lari ketakutan saat melihatku,_****'**

Naruto tampak berpikir **'_Kaa-san_**_ pake wujud manusia saja , kan tidak bakal ada yang mengenalinya dan lalu pasti banyak kaum lelaki yang menyukai _**_Kaa-san_**,' Dan saat itu pula Naruto mendengar Kyuubi menggeram kesal kepadanya.

Obrolan terus berlangsung , sesekali Naruto tertawa pelan saat berhasil membuat Kyuubi~Ibu barunya tersebut kesal '_Hehehe...**Kaa-san** jangan marah aku kan hanya bercanda,'_

"Hey lihat itu si bocah Kyuubi,"

Suara ngebass dan berat itu menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan Kyuubi , didepannya berdiri 4 orang ninja yang dilihat dari rompi yang dikenakan berada pada tingkat Chuunin , Naruto mendelik tajam kearah mereka.

"Mau apa kalian!" Katanya , membuat 4 ninja tersebut geram , salah satu diantara mereka yang memilik rambut bewarna merah serta bekas luka dipipi kirinya maju dengan sebuah kunai ditangannya.

"Mau apa katamu , Ehm..tentu aja membunuhmu. Monster sepertimu hanya akan memperburuk suasana desa jika terus di biarkan , Hahahahahahaha," Pria itu tertawa begitupun ketiga temannya yang lain , pria itu menatap naruto dengan tatapan penuh kebencian "Dengan membunuhmu , dendam seluruh penduduk desa yang anggota keluarganya kau bunuh akan terbalaskan , MATI KAU!" Dengan penuh nafsu akan membunuh pria itu melesat karah Naruto dengan sebuah kunai ditangan kanannya.

Melihat itu Naruto membelalakkan matanya , dia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa , ia hanya mampu pasrah dengan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi

'**_Naruto tutup matamu_**,'

'**_Ka-Kaa-san_'** Naruto tidak dapat membantah perintah Ibunya karena dia tidak ingin jadi anak nakal , segera ia memejamkan matanya..sempat terpikir di benaknya alasan Kyuubi menyuruhnya menutup mata adalah agar dia tidak melihat kematian yang akan segera menjemputnya...tapi salah

'**_Buka matamu Naruto_**_,__' _Perintah Kyuubi dari dalam pikiran Naruto

Sesuai perintah , Naruto membuka matanya dan alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat Pria yang berlari didepannya bergerak dengan gerakan Slow Motion.

'**_Kitsune No Me (Fox's eyes) hampir sama dengan Sharingan yang dapat melihat pergerakan musuh lebih cepat sebelum kejadian terjadi , Kitsune No Me tidak hanya membuatmu dapat melihat pergerakan musuh , tapi juga dapat menambah pergerakanmu berkali-kali lipat dari kecepatan Normal , sekarang bunuh mereka Naruto_**_,' _

Perintah orang tua tidak boleh dilanggar begitulah kata orang-orang kebanyakan . Naruto melakukan sesuai perintah Ibunya tersebut , entah kenapa rasa percaya diri dan nafsu ingin membunuh seakan meledak dalam dirinya , mungkinkah efek dari kekuatan Mata yang entah didapatnya dari mana ini yang membuat nafsu membunuhnya meledak , entahlah itu tidak penting.

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa Naruto sudah berada dibelakang Pria tersebut dan tanpa ragu Naruto langsung memelintir kepala Pria itu.

'Krak' 'Brughh.."

Tidak ada suara teriakan yang terdengar yang terdengar hanyalah suara Tulang leher yang patah dan suara tubuh yang terjatuh ketanah.

"Lemah.!" Naruto berkata dengan nada dingin , melihat Pria yang tadi ingin membunuhnya telah meregang nyawa dengan tulang leher yang sudah patah.

"T-tidak mungkin ma-mata itu **Byagukan**," Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya '**Byagukan**?' Naruto tampak bingung , Ibunya-Kyuubi- bilang teknik mata ini bernama** Kitsune No Me (_Fox's eyes) _**tapi kenapa orang itu menyebutnya **Byagukan**?

'_**Mungkin karena urat-urat yang muncul disekitar matamu itu Naruto , lebih baik selesaikan mereka dan akan aku jelasnya lebih detailny**a_,_"_

Kaget itulah yang dirasakan orang-orang yang tadinya ingin membunuh Naruto , bagaimana tidak bocah berumur 5 tahun ini dengan gampangnya membunuh kawan mereka dan hei lihat iris merah darahnya serta pupilnya yang berbentuk seperti rubah dan jangan lupakan urat-urat disekitar matanya yang membuat orang yang pertama melihatnya beramsumsi bahwa itu adalah **Byakugan**.

"H-hei bocah bagaimana bisa kau mempunyai Byakugan," Tanya salah satu dari mereka yang memilik rambut bewarna hitam , walaupun dia tau mata Naruto tersebut bukanlah **Byakugan **, karena pengguna **Byagukan **memiliki iris bewarna perak dan tidak memiliki pupil berbeda dengan Naruto yang beriris merah serta pupil berbentuk Vertikal , hanya urat-urat yang timbul disekitar mata saja yang menyamakannya.

Hening

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari pria tersebut , karena Naruto sedang sibuk bertengkar dengan Kyuubi mengenai kekuatan yang tiba-tiba didapatnya ini. (Aishh...masih sempat-sempatnya yah?"

Pria itu mulai geram "Hei bocah jawab pertanyaanku , dasar bodo-"

'Brughh..'

Tubuh pria itu ambruk ketanah karena Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba melesat dan memotong leher Pria tersebut menggunakan Kunai yang diambilnya dari Mayat pria yang pertama "Kau terlalu berisik," Ujar Naruto santai lalu pandangannya tertuju kepada 2 Pria yang berdiri mematung dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka "Hey..kalian ini seorang Chuunin atau masih murid akademi , Lemah! Apa benar kalian seorang Shinobi Konoha?"

2 Pria yang tersisa mulai geram mendengar perkataan Naruto , salah satu dari mereka melakukan hand seals.

"**Doton : Ganchuusou**,"

tombak tanah melesat kearah Naruto , Naruto hanya memandangnya datar dan menyeringai , entah kenapa tangannya seperti bergerak sendiri dan merapal sebuah segel.

"**Doton: Doroku Gaeshi**," Ucapnya dan menghentakkan tangannya ketanah.

Tiba-tiba muncul tembok yang terbuat dari tanah setinggi 3 meter , tombak yang tadinya melesat kearah Naruto tertancap ditembok tanah yang dibuat Naruto.

Pria yang mengeluarkan jutsu tersebut tampak terkejut dan kesal karena Naruto dengan gampang menepis tombak tanahnya.

"**Suiro No Jutsu**,"

Pria itu kaget saat mendapatkan dirinya terkurung didalam kubah bulat yang berisi air sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas...pria itu tampak berontak berusaha melepaskan diri dari jurus yang dibuat Naruto , Naruto menyeringai tanpa melepas jurus airnya tersebut yang membuat Pria yang terkurung didalamnya kehabisan Oksigen dan bernasib sama seperti ketiga temannya yang lain.

"Wah...**_Kaa-san_** kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku," Ucap Naruto dan melepas jutsu airnya tersebut membuat jasad yang terkurung didalamnya terjatuh ketanah , dia menatap 1 pria yang tersisa yang sedang berdiri dengan lutut yang bergetar , Naruto menghela nafas melihat Pria tersebut "Lebih baik kau kekantor Hokage , dan ceritakan semua ini kepada Hokage-**_sama_**," Ucapnya dan pergi dengan santai meninggalkan pria tersebut yang kini sedang berdiri mematung meratapi nasib ketiga temannya yang tidak benyawa lagi

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TBC**

**Wkwkwkwk ngegantung , Reader jangan marah yah**

**Buat yang nanya Naruto gabung akatsuki atau jadi missing-nin**

**Entahlah aku belum berpikir sampai situ , tapi yang pasti Naruto benci Konoha **

**Aku lagi mikir tentang pertemuan Naruto dengan Haku , udah 2 Chapter tapi Haku belum muncul Arhgggg...di tunggu Reviewnya **

**See Ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Miss Typo , Gaje , OOC , OC , Au , dll , dsb , dst**

**Pair : NarutoxFemHaku (mungkin?)**

**Don't Like Don't Look**

**Keep Silent and Keep Reading**

* * *

Suasana sore di Konoha sangatlah tenang , para penduduk sibuk membereskan jualannya masing-masing , beberapa orang tua pun terlihat menjemput anaknya dari taman bermain , Aman , indah dan tenang itulah gambaran untuk sore hari di Desa Konoha...

Didepan Akademi tampak seorang anak kecil berambut kuning sedang duduk dengan santai diayunan yang tersedia disebuah pohon didepan akademi tersebut . Orang-orang yang melihatnya pasti mengira Naruto sedang melamun atau sudah tidak waras lagi...Well yang terjadi sebenarnya Naruto sedang mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kyuubi atau yang sekarang menjadi Ibu angkatnya , Kyuubi telah memberitahukan tentang_ **Kitsune No Me (Fox's eyes)**_ teknik mata legendaris yang hanya dimiliki Ratu dari Siluman Rubah...bagaimana Naruto mendapatkannya itu karena Kyuubi yang tak lain merupakan Ratu dari para Siluman sendirilah yang dengan sukarela atau bisa dibilang tidak sengaja memberikannya kepada Naruto..Well Ibu Naruto Kushina Uzumaki dan Neneknya Mito Uzumaki yang dulu juga menjadi Host Kyuubi juga memilik teknik mata ini (Bingung? Sama author juga bingung - -) jelasnya para Juubi yang terkurung didalam tubuh seseorang yang menjadi Hostnya secara otomatis membuat darah dan raga mereka bersatu dengan darah hostnya , maka dari itu kekuatan yang dimiliki para Juubi perlahan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu akan menyerap dan bersatu dengan tubuh Hostnya , itulah yang terjadi dengan Naruto..Kyuubi yang merupakan pemilik_ **Kitsune No Me**_ menurunkan kekuatannya kepada Naruto...(masih bingung? - - lewatkan saja yah - -) , Kyuubi juga menjelaskan tentang kelebihan dari teknik mata _**Kitsune No Me**_...Katanya dengan mata ini pemiliknya tidak hanya dapat melihat pergerakan lawan atau juga bergerak dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa namun juga dapat menguasai kelima elemen perubahan cakra **Katon **,** Futon **,** Raiton** ,** Doton **dan** Suiton **atau bisa dibilang Naruto sekarang telah menjadi _**The leader of the five elements **_setelah Kyuubi tentunya , terus bagaimana cara mengaktifkannya dan menonaktifkannya , lalu tentang penyerangan yang dilakukan Kyuubi 5 tahun yang lalu yang sebenarnya bukan ulahnya karena saat itu dia dikendalikan oleh salah satu anggota Uchiha bernama Madara Uchiha , lalu tentang kematian Ibunya Kushina Uzumaki yang ternyata meninggal karena terlalu memaksakan diri bertarung dengan Madara Uchiha...fisiknya yang lemah sehabis melahirkan membuat pertarungan menjadi tidak seimbang...Yah walaupun pada akhirnya Madara dapat dikalahkan oleh Kushina menggunakan Jurus terlarang milik keluarga Uzumaki yang entah dari mana dipelajarinya dimana si pengguna jurus menyerangkan nyawanya kepada **Buzoku Shushin(The Great Spirit)** dan **Buzoku Shunshin** yang telah mendapatkan nyawanya menyuruh **Yami No Seirei (Spirits of darkness)** mengambil nyawa orang yang menjadi target dan membawanya menuju **Jigoku (Hell)**

_'__Lalu __**Kaa-san **__kenapa __**Tou-san**__ dan __**Onee-san**__ membenciku?' _Tanya Naruto karena dari tadi , Kyuubi tidak menceritakan kenapa Minato dan Naruko membenci Naruto

_'__**Itu karena mereka tidak tau kejadian yang sesungguhnya , mereka hanya tau Kushina meninggal karena telah melahirkanmu dan Minato menyegel ku di tubuhmu , hanya itu yang mereka ketahui , selebihnya tentang pertarungan Kushina dengan Madara hanya aku saja yang menyaksikannya**__,"_

_'__Aku masih bingung , jika hanya __**Kaa-san**__ saja yang menyaksikan pertarungan '__**Kaa-san**__' dengan Madara itu , lalu dimana Tousan dan para penduduk yang lainnya? Apakah mereka tidak melihat pertarungan itu atau jangan-jangan...__'_

_'__**Kau benar Naruto , aku membuat Genjutsu tingkat tinggi yang hanya dapat dilakukan oleh para Siluman Rubah , Genjutsu ini menyebabkan pertarungan antara Kushina dan Madara tidak terlihat atau bisa dibilang kasat mata~Ehm...maaf Naruto jurus ini sangat rahasia aku tidak bisa memberitahumu lebih banyak lagi,"**_

Naruto mengangguk '_Aku mengerti __**Kaa-san **_, lagi pula aku tidak tertarik mempelajari _**Genjutsu**__,"_

Hening tidak ada lagi percakapan antara Anak dan Ibu berbeda spesies tersebut , Naruto sudah merasa cukup dengan penjelasan panjang lebar yang dikatakan Kyuubi , Naruto menggerakkan badannya kebelakang dan kedepan sehingga Ayunan yang ia duduki ikut bergerak seiirama dengan gerakan badan Naruto , namun itu tak lama karena 3 orang Ninja yang salah satunya tak asing lagi bagi Naruto menghampirinya.

"Iruka Sensei," Ucap Naruto melihat Iruka beserta 2 orang yang dari pakaiannya merupakan Anbu yang satu berambut hitam panjang dan yang satu lagi berambut perak.

Iruka tersenyum lalau menepuk kepala Naruto pelan "Naruto , Hokage-_**sama**_memanggilmu," Ucap Iruka.

"Kenapa _**Tou-san **_memanggilku?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggoyangkan badannya sehingga ayunan yang dia duduki ikut bergoyang.

Salah satu anbu yang berambut perak menghampiri Naruto dan berkata "Naruto ikutlah bersama kami , mungkin ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan Hokage-_**sama**_ kepadamu,"

"Baiklah," Ucap Naruto seraya turun dari ayunan yang didudukinya.

Iruka tersenyum kearah Naruto "Naruto , jangan nakal yah," Katanya dan mengelus lembut surai pirang milik Naruto.

"Baiklah Sensei," Naruto berkata dengan riang dan menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya.

Kedua anbu itu tampak saling pandang dan mengangguk lalu Anbu yang berambut hitam panjang menghampiri Naruto dan memegang tangannya , sedangkan yang berambut Perak tampak mengobrol dengan Iruka.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan berkata "Anbu-_**nii **_kenapa _**Tou-san **_memanggilku?" Tanya Naruto , Anbu itu menatap Naruto.

"Entahlah Naruto-_**chan**_," Jawab Anbu itu.

Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya "Jangan panggil aku _**Chan**_ tapi _**Kun**__," _Protesnya.

Anbu itu menatap Naruto dan tersenyum dibalik topengnya , lalu mengacak pelan surai pirang milik Naruto "Kau lucu Naruto-chan , seperti adikku," Katanya , '_Dan aku tidak percaya anak lucu sepertimu membunuh 3 Chuunin sekaligus_," Pikirnya dan menatap lekat kearah Naruto.

Terus diperhatikan seperti itu , membuat Naruto sedikit bingung "Eh..Anbu-_**nii **_kenapa melihat aku seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto.

Tersadar dari lamunannya Anbu itu segera menggeleng "Ti-tidak Naruto-_**chan **_ , hanya saja kau persis seperti adikku," Katanya berbohong , sedangkan Naruto hanya ber'Oh' ria.

Anbu berambut Perak yang tadi mengobrol dengan Iruka menghampiri mereka "Baiklah kita berangkat," Kata Anbu tersebut lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Iruka

Iruka memandang punggung Naruto dengan tatapan sandu "Semoga itu bukan salahmu Naruto," Lirihnya.

**-=You made ****me know the actual pain=-**

**|Hokage Room|**

**Di Ruang Hokage tampak Yondaime Hokage-Minato Namikaze- dan juga Sandaime Hokage-Sarutobi Hiruzen- sedang terlibat adu mulut ,3 **Civillian Council dan 2 Shinobi Council yang berada disana tidak berani memisahkan mereka.

"For Kami-_**sama**_ Minato dia anakmu!" Bentak Hiruzen kepada Minato yang sedang duduk di kuris hokage.

Minato menatap datar seniornya tersebut "Jika dia memang terbukti bersalah kita harus menghukumnya bukan?" Ujar Minato santai dan itu membuat Hiruzen geram.

"Aku kecewe kepadamu Minato sangat kecewa , aku ingin tau bagaimana perasaan Kushina di sana melihat anaknya diperlakukan buruk oleh orang yang disebut 'Ayah'," Hiruzen berkata dengan menekankan kata 'Ayah' , lalu dia mengambil cangkir yang berisi teh hijau yang sudah disiapkan dimeja Hokage dan meneguknya sampai habis , Haus? Yah dia sangat haus mengingat sudah hampir satu setengah jam dia beradu argumen dengan juniornya tersebut.

'Tok' 'Tok' 'Tok'

Pintu ruang Hokage diketok , membuat semua mata tertuju kearah pintu tersebut

"Masuk!" Perintah Minato

Pintu itupun terbuka dan menampilan dua orang anbu berserta Naruto yang berada ditengah-tengahnya.

Salah satu Anbu berambut perak maju dan menghadap Minato "Lapor Hokage-_**sama**_ sesuai perintah Naruto-_**san **_sudah kami bawa," Ucap Anbu itu dan dibalas sebuah anggukan oleh Minato , lalu Anbu itu melangkah mundur.

"_**Tou-san **_kenapa memanggilku?" Tanya Naruto polos

Minato yang mendengar pertanyaan itu , mendelik tajam kearah Naruto "Kenapa katamu? Dasar anak bodoh kau sudah membunuh 3 ninja dan kau masih bertanya kenapa? Dimana otakmu Huh?" Bentak Minato kepada Naruto.

Shinobi Council yang berasal dari Clan Nara-Shikaku- dan Yamanaka-Inoichi- , Hiruzen berserta 2 anbu yang tadi menjemput Naruto tampak kaget mendengar Minato membentak Naruto , sedangkah Civillian Council tampak tersenyum puas.

"M-mereka yang salah , mereka ingin membunuhku," Naruto berkata dengan suara sedikit bergetar karena kaget tiba-tiba Minato membentaknya.

Hiruzen yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Minato "Kau dengar sendiri Minato , mereka yang ingin melukai Naruto!" Ucapnya.

"Tapi bagaimana pun yang dibunuhnya adalah Ninja Konoha , itu berarti sama saja dengan membunuh teman sendiri dan menurut hukum yang berlaku orang yang melakukan itu harus dihukum mati," Ucap salah satu Civillian Council berbadan gemuk dan dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Civillian Council lainnya

"Kalian tidak dengar...mereka yang ingin membunuh Naruto," Ucap Inoichi , tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Civilian Council berbadan gemuk tersebut.

Hiruzen mengangguk "Itu benar , Naruto hanya membela dirinya saja entah bagaimana caranya dia berhasil mengalahkan para Choonin tersebut yang pasti Naruto tidak bersalah,"

"Dia pasti menggunakan kekuatan Monster yang ada didalam tubunya itu," Seru Civillian Council lainnya.

Hiruzen mendelik tajam kepadanya "Jaga mulutmu," Ucapnya.

"Naruto bisakah kau menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya," Shikaku yang dari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

Naruto mengangguk "Tadi saat aku sedang mengobrol dengan _**Kaa-san **_, Tiba-tiba-"

"Apa maksudmu?!" Minato memotong kalimat Naruto , merasa bingung saat Naruto berkata 'mengobrol dengan _**Kaa-san**_.

"Lebih baik kita dengar dulu penjelasannya Minato , untuk yang tadi bisa kita tanya saat Naruto menyelesaikan penjelasannya," Tegur Hiruzen tidak senang penjelasan Naruto dipotong Minato , ia lalu melirik Naruto "Nah Naruto lanjutkan penjelasannya," Ucapnya.

Naruto mengangguk "Tadi saat aku sedang mengobrol dengan _**Kaa-san**_ , tiba-tiba ada 4 Ninja yang menghampiriku dan salah satu di antara mereka berniat membunuhku , Ninja tersebut sudah hampir berhasil membunuhku untung ada _**Kaa-san**_ yang memberiku kekuatan yang menakjubkan , lalu aku berhasil membunuh 3 di antara 4 ninja itu," Naruto berkata dengan riang seolah kata membunuh dan dibunuh sudah biasa diucapkannya.

Hiruzen menatapnya bingung "Kekuatan? Kalo boleh tau kekuatan apa itu Naruto , apakah kekuatan Kyuubi?"

Naruto menggeleng "Tidak..kata _**Kaa-san**_ ini kekuatan mata , Em-um apa tadi namanya Kitune No Mo..bukan...bukan ,Ehm...~Ah...aku ingat namanya _**Kitsune No Me (Fox's eyes)**__"_

Dan saat itulah semua orang yang berada dikantor Hokage terkejut mendengarnya , apakah yang dimaksud Naruto adalah **Dojutsu , **tapi itu mustahil mengingat hanya ada 3 **Dojutsu **yang pernah ada Byakugan , Rinnegan , dan Sharingan , lalu apakah itu **Dojutsu** baru?.

Hiruzen yang pertama kali berhasil keluar dari keterkejutan (Ah..lebay benar) bertanya kepada Naruto "Bisahkah kau mengaktifkannya Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk "Bisa karena _**Kaa-san**_ sudah memberitahuku bagaimana cara mengaktifkan dan menonaktifkannya,"

"Hey..dari tadi kau terus menyebut kata _**Kaa-san**_...siapa yang kau maksud _**Kaa-san **_itu?" Tanya Minato yang membuat Hiruzen menatapnya dingin.

"Dia memiliki nama! Namanya Naruto itu nama yang diberikan Kushina dan juga 'Minato' kepadanya ," Sindir Hiruzen kepada Minato , Minato melirik Hiruzen sebentar dan kembali menatap Naruto.

"Aku bingung , tadi _**Jiji **_menyuruhku mengaktifkan _**Kitsune No Me **__,_sekarang _**Tou-san **_menyuruhku menjelaskan tentang _**Kaa-san **_, itu membuatku bingung," Naruto berkata sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Melihat itu Hiruzen , kedua anbu , Shikaku dan Inoichi berusaha keras untuk tidak mencubit pipi tembem Naruto (A : Hahahahah , R : Author gila nih , A : Upss..) , sedangkan Minato dan ketiga Civilian Council hanya mendengus kesal namun juga berusaha untuk tidak mencubit pipi tembem Naruto ( A : Ea..Jaim nie , Naruto : Hahahahah , A : ?).

Hiruzen yang pertama kali berhasil keluar dari ke-OOCannya tersenyum kearah Naruto "Baiklah sekarang perlihatkan kepada kami teknik matamu itu," Katanya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk "Baiklah..." Ia pun menutup kedua matanya dan...

"I-itu,"

"Bya-byakugan?"

"tidak mungkin,"

Semua tampak bingung begitupun Minato , sedangkan Naruto yang sudah mengaktifkan _**Kitsune No Me-**__nya hanya tersenyum lebar "Kenapa?" Tanyanya._

Hiruzen menggeleng '_T-tidak , jadi itu **Kitsune No Me**?_'

Takjub? Yah semua orang yang melihat itu tampak takjub dengan teknik mata milik Naruto atau tepatnya pemberian Kyuubi , urat-urat yang timbul disekitar matanya membuat orang yang pertama kali melihatnya akan meranggapan bahwa itu adalah **Byakugan** namun saat Naruto membuka matanya disitulah jelas terlihat perbedaanya.

"Iya," Jawab Naruto singkat dan menonaktifkan _**Kitsune No Me**_-nya

"Hey , sekarang beritahu siapa yang kau sebut _**Kaa-san**_ itu?" Tanya Minato , walau ia kagum dengan teknik mata milik Naruto tapi dia berhasil meyembunyikannnya.

"Naruto apakah keuntungan _**Kitsune No Me **_itu?" Anbu berambut hitam panjang bertanya kepada Naruto sedangkan Minato mendelik tajam kearahnya , Anbu itu pun menundukkan kepalanya "Ma-maf Hokage-**sama**," Ujarnya sambil membungkuk hormat.

Naruto tersenyum "Maaf Anbu-**_nii_ **aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya , karena **_Kaa-san _**pasti memarahiku,"

Minato yang geram karena pertanyaannya tak kunjung di jawab , bangkit berdiri dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk "Hey..anak pembawa sial , sekarang jelaskan kepadaku siapa yang kau maksud _**Kaa-san**_ itu , Huh? Apakah kau sudah menemukan Ibu baru setelah berhasil membunuh Ibu kandungmu? Cih...kau memang tak pantas kuanggap anak,"

Hiruzen tak dapat lagi menahan kekesalannya mendengar Naruto disebut pembawa sial dan pembunuh Kushina "Jaga mulutmu Minato! Naruto bukan anak pembawa sial dan bukan dia yang membunuh Kushina , kau harus tau itu...orang sepertimu tidak pantas disebut Ayah , mana ada seorang Ayah yang menyebut anaknya sendiri pembawa sial! Cih...sadarkah kau dengan ucapanmu Minato , Kushina yang mendengarnya pasti sangat kecewa kepadamu,"

Kemarahan Minato bertambah saat mendengar perkataan Hiruzen "Dia memang anak pembawa sial! Kelahirannya didunia hanya membawa kesedihan terhadap Konoha!"

Naruto tampak bergetar matanya mulai berkaca-kaca "DIAM!" Teriaknya "Kumohon diam..." Lirihnya air mata perlahan turun dan membasahi pipinya.

"Na-Naruto," Hiruzen menatap iba kearah Naruto begitupun dengan Shikaku , Inoichi , walau tertutup topeng kedua Anbu yang berada disanapun menatap Iba kearah Naruto , sedangkan Minato hanya menatap datar kearah Naruto begitupun para Civilian Council.

"A-aku bukan pembawa sial *hiks* kenapa? Kenapa kalian terus menyebutku begitu *hiks* apakah dimata kalian aku hanyalah anak pembawa sial dan aku...aku tidak pernah membunuh_ **Kaa-san**_!...*hiks* aku tidak pernah membunuh _**Kaa-san**_ aku-"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu! Sekali pembawa sial kau tetaplah pembawa sial , sekarang kau membunuh 3 orang ninja lalu berikutnya kau pasti akan membunuh kakakmu sendiri kan dan terus kau pasti akan membunuhku!" Tanpa rasa kasihan Minato terus membentak Naruto , hal ini tentu membuat Hiruzen bertambah kesal dia menghampiri Minato dan mendaratkan sebuah pukulan tepat mengenai pipi Minato , Inoichi dan Shikaku serta kedua anbu yang melihat itu tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

"Hentikan Minato!" Bentak Hiruzen "Kau memang tidak pantas disebut Ayah!" Bentaknya sekali lagi.

Minato mengusap darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya lalu menatap Hiruzen dan kemudian melirik Naruto , ia berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan tangan yang terkepal.

Seakan tau apa yang akan dilakukan Minato , Hiruzen dengan cepat menarik kedua tangan Minato dan menguncinya kebelakang "Jangan termakan emosi Minato , dia anakmu..anak kandungmu," Ucapnya tepat ditelinga Minato , Minato seolah tidak mendengarkannya dan dengan secepat kilat dia berhasil terlepas dari dekapan Hiruzen dan melumpuhkannya beserta Inoichi dan Shikaku juga para Civilian Council yang tak tau apa-apa (A : Miris!) Minato berdiri tepat dihadapan Naruto dengan sebuah Kunai ditangan Kananya , Hiruzen membelalakkan matanya "Kakashi , Itachi tahan Minato!" Teriak Hiruzen.

Anbu berambut Perak dan Hitam panjang sempat terkejut karena Hiruzen memanggil mereka dengan nama aslinya namun sesaat lalu mengangguk dan berusaha menahan Minato.

Mereka memang Anbu namun kekuatannya tak sepadan dengan Minato yang merupakan seorang Hokage , dengan mudah kedua Anbu yang bernama Kakashi dan Itachi dilumpuhkan dengan Minato dan bernasib sama dengan keenam orang lainnya

Hiruzen berusaha bangkit namun kembali terjatuh ia merasa kakinya tidak dapat digerakkan begitupun dengan tangannya 'Sial kau Minato , kau menutup titik pergerakan kami,' Batinnya , ia melirik Inoichi dan Shikaku mereka juga bernasib sama.

"Minato hentikan dia anakmu!" Seru Hiruzen namun Minato seolah tak medengarnya

"Hokage-_**sama **_, Kushina-_**san **_akan kecewa melihat anda yang seperti ini," Ucap Shikaku

"Itu benar Hokage-_**sama **_, betapa kecewanya Kushina-_**san**_ melihat anda melakukan hal yang buruk kepada Naruto," Inoichi ikut membantu.

Minato yang sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan Naruto menjatuhkan Kunainya , melihat itu Hiruzen , Shikaku , Inoichi , dan kedua anbu yang bernama Kakashi dan Itachi bernafas legah namun itu untuk sesaat mereka kaget saat tiba-tiba Minato mengambil kembali Kunainya tersebut.

"Huwaaa..._**Kaa-san **_kumohon keluarlah..._**Kaa-san **_*hiks* kumohon," Tangis Naruto.

'_**Naruto! Rasakan Rasa sakit itu Naruto , rasakan biarkan Rasa sakit dan kebencian itu menguasai dirimu,'**_

'_**Kaa-san,**_'

'_**Lakukan Naruto..rasakan rasa sakit itu kau bukan orang yang lemah tunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa kau bukan orang lemah Naruto , Kau kuat dan kau hebat biarkan mereka merasakan rasa sakit yang pernah kau dapat Naruto,'**_

'_**Kaa-san , Kaa-san , KAA-SAN!'**_

"**HUWAAAAAAA**...!" Naruto berteriak dengan suara yang cukup keras , cakra hitam pekat perlahan menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya , _**Kitsune No Me **_telah aktif urat-uratnya muncul hingga leher , matanya tampak liar menatap penuh kebencian kearah Minato,

Minato yang kaget langsung mundur dan memasang sikap siaga "Cih...lihat monster telah berubah menjadi Monster," Cibirnya .

"HENTIKAN MINATO!" Hiruzen berteriak berusaha menghentikan Minato yang akan memperburuk suasana,

1 ,2 , 3 Ekor muncul dibelakang Naruto , Hiruzen dan yang lainnya mulai panih begitupun para Civillian yang berusaha kabur dari tempat itu.

'**Bagus Naruto..rasakan kebencian dan rasa sakit itu.."**

Cakra hitam telah sepenuhnya menyelimuti Naruto , 3 ekor telah muncul...matanya menatap tajam dan penuh kebencian kepada orang-orang yang berada disana , ia melirik para Civillian yang berusaha kabur.

"**TIDAK SEMUDAH ITU SAMPAH**!" Geram Naruto , suaranya telah berubah menjadi **Demonic **, membuat orang yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri.

"**Katon : Karyū Endan,"**

Semburan Api keluar dari mulut Naruto dan melesat dengan cepat menuju para Civillian yang berusaha kabur.

'Blaaarrr!"

Ledakan kecil terjadi dan para Civillian itu telah berubah menjadi Abu , Hiruzen dan lainnya mulai panik.

Minato melempar Space-Time Kunainya kearah Naruto . Melihat itu Naruto dengan mudah menghindarinya Kunai tersebut menancap didinding , Minato yang ada dihadapan Naruto menghilang dan seketika muncul dibelakang Naruto dengan sebuah **Rasengan **ditangannya.

"**Rasengan**," Seru Minato dan mengarahkan Rasengannya kepunggung Naruto , melihat itu Naruto dengan cepat mengibaskan salah satu ekornya.

'Duagh..'

Minato tidak dapat menghindari Ekor Naruto , menyebabkan dirinya terpental dan menabrak dinding dengan cukup keras menyebabkan dinding tersebut retak.

"Roaaaarrrrrrr..." Naruto berteriak dengan cukup keras menyebabkan kaca-kaca yang ada diruang Hokage pecah.

Hiruzen yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam , masih dalam posisi telungkup di lantai di melakukan Handseals.

"**Doton: Doryuu Taiga**,"

Pijakan Naruto berubah menjadi lumpur dan itu membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan , tapi Naruto dalam Mode Darkness tidak semudah itu dikalahkan , dia melompat dan keluar dari jutsu milik Hiruzen dan melesat keluar dari ruang Hokage.

Hiruzen serta yang lainnya mulai panik melihat Naruto keluar dari ruang hokage

"Sial kau Minato lihat apa yang kau lakukan , buka kembali titik bergerakan kami," Suruh Hiruzen , Minato mengangguk dan membuka titik pergerakan Horuzen serta keempat orang lainnya.

Setelah memastikan kaki dan tangan telah dapat digerakkan dengan sempurna Hiruzen memberi aba-aba kepada yang lainnya dan melesat keluar dari ruang Hokage untuk mengejar Naruto yang lepas kendali.

**-=Feel the hatred and pain that I experienced=-**

Hiruzen dan yang lainnya serta para penduduk berdiri mematung , kini pandangan mereka tertuju kepada sesosok anak kecil yang dalam mode Kyuubi sedang berdiri diatas patung Hokage ke-2 , Sosok itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto menghadap langsung kearah Konoha , seringai yang menyeramkan terukir diwajahnya , Cakra bewarna Hitam yang sedikit tercampur dengan Cakra Orange masih setia menutupi tubuhnya , 3 ekornya bergerak dengan Random.

'_**Lihatlah desa yang indah ini **__**Kaa-san**_,'

'_**Aku melihatnya Naruto , lalu apa yang akan kau perbuat**__?" _Tanya Kyuubi dalam pikiran Naruto.

Naruto tertawa pelan '_**Tentu saja menghancurkannya**_ _**Kaa-san**__,'_

'_**Naruto sepertinya kau memang pantas menjadi anakku..**__' _Kata Kyuubi_._

Naruto menyeringai_ '__**Tentu saja..karena aku memang anakmu**__,' _Matanya terus tertuju kearah Desa Konoha yang terlihat kecil dari tempatnya berdiri.

'_**Naruto umurmu masih 5 Tahun**_,'

'_**Kaa-san aku bosan...setelah ini kita tinggalkan Konoha dan membentuk sebuah organisasi**__,'_

Kyuubi tertawa_ '__**Hahahahahha , Naruto pikiranmu itu terlalu tinggi , tidak mudah membentuk sebuah Organisasi**__,' _

'_**Jika tidak dicoba bagaimana bisa tau?**__'_

'_**Terserah kau saja , nah sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan**__,'_

Naruto menyeringai '_**Kaa-san**_** sebelum aku melakukannya bisahkah kau keluar dari tubuhku**,'

'_**Seusai permintaanmu anakku**__,'_

Setelah mengatakan itu Cahaya putih muncul dihadapan Naruto dan perlahan redup meninggalkan sesosok wanita cantik berambut merah , wanita itu menghampiri Naruto dan mengelus rambut Naruto yang tertutup oleh Cakra Hitam.

"**Aku sudah keluar Naruto , sekarang apa yang kau lakukan**," Tanya Wanita itu yang tak lain adalah Kyuubi

Naruto kembali menyeringai "**Tentu saja** **menunjukkan kepada mereka Rasa Sakit yang sesungguhnya**,"

Dengan cepat Naruto melakukan HandSeals , Kyuubi yang tau akan apa yang dilakukan Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"**Katon : ****Fenikkusu-en (Phonix Flame)** (Karangan Author ini - -)

Setelah mengucapkan nama jurusnya tersebut , semburan Api yang cukup besar keluar dari mulut Naruto , perlahan Api tersebut terpecah menjadi ukuran-ukuran kecil dan membentuk Ribuan~tidak puluhan ribu Burung Phonix dan melesat dengan cepat menuju Desa Konoha tercinta.

"**Aku tidak tau bagaimana caramu mempelajari jurus itu Naruto , **_**Fenkkusu-en**_** jurus Api yang terkuat yang pernah ada di dunia Shinobi , Rikudou sennin hanya dialah yang mampu melakukan Jurus legendaris itu**," Ucap Kyuubi terkesima melihat Jurus yang dikeluarkan Naruto , walaupun dia sudah pernah melihatnya.

Naruto tersenyum "**Mungkin karena aku Reinkarnasi Rikudou Sennin itu**," Lalau ia menatap kearah jurus yang baru saja dikeluarkannya tersebut.

Burung-burung Phonix itu cukup indah jika dilihat oleh Naruto , namun merupakan Bencana jika dilihat oleh Hiruzen , Minato serta para penduduk yang ada dibawah sana.

'Blarrrr...' 'Blarrrr...' 'Blarrrr...' 'Blarrrr...'

Walau beberapa Shinobi berusaha menghalaunya dengan Jutsu Tanah ataupun Air tingkat tinggi ataupun sedang , namun percuma Api-api berbentuk Phonix itu dapat menembusnya dan inilah yang sekarang terlihat.

Konoha telah berubah menjadi lautan Api , kebarakan terjadi dimana-mana suara teriakan bergema diseluruh pelosok Konoha , Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menatap datar lalu melirik Kyuubi yang berdiri disampingnya.

"**Sekarang mereka sudah tau Rasa Sakit yang sebenarnya , bukan begitu **_**Kaa-san**_," Ucap Naruto

Kyuubi mengangguk "**Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?**" Tanya Kyuubi

Naruto tampak berpikir "**Tentu saja meninggalkan Desa ini** _**Kaa-san**_," Ucapnya riang , dan saat itu pula Cakra Hitam yang tadi menyelimuti tubuhnya menghilang , **Kitsune No Me**-nya pun telah Dinonaktifkan "Nah..._**Kaa-san**_ ayo pergi!" Seru Naruto dengan nada suara yang sudah kembali seperti biasa.

"**Tadi kau bertingkah seperti Orang Dewasa dan sekarang bertingkah seperti anak kecil , Hahahahahahaha...**"Kyuubi tertawa dan menepuk kepala Naruto pelan.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat tangannya didada "Karena aku memang masih anak kecil _**Kaa-san**_," Protesnya.

Kyuubi tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto "**Baiklah Naruto-**_**chan**__,_" Katanya dan membuat Naruto cemberut.

Lalu merekapun pergi meninggalkan Konoha yang telah berubah menjadi Lautan Api dengan santainya , dan dari sinilah akan dimulai lembaran baru tentang perjalanan yang akan dilakukan Naruto bersama Ibu Barunya-Kyuubi No Yoko- , dan dari sini pula akan muncul sebuah Organisasi gelap yang lahir dari Rasa Sakit yang pernah dirasakan Anggota-anggotanya.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

**Sorry yah Author ganti jalan ceritanya , Soalnya aneh jika melihat Naruto jadi baik bukan begitu?**

**Hhahahaahhaha Madara disini tetap mati dan Akatsuki akan ada tapi bukan Pein yang menjadi pemimpin serta pembuatnya..tapi...  
Tau kan siapa?**

**Haku keluar di Chapter 4**

**Yaudah gitu aja Review di tunggu**

**See Ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Miss Typo , Gaje , OOC , OC , Au , dll , dsb , dst**

**Pair : NarutoxFemHaku (mungkin?)**

**Don't Like Don't Look**

**Keep Silent and Keep Reading**

* * *

**Time Skip 8 Year**

**Mizu No Kuni **

Mizu No Kuni adalah tempat yang sangat indah dan tenang, terdiri dari beberapa pulau dan danau yang tersebar disekitarnya serta cuacanya yang dingin dan kabut abadi yang selalu menyelimuti Mizu No Kuni , tapi sepertinya sebutan indah dan tenang tidak cocok untuk malam ini.

Yondaime Mizukage-Yagura- sedang melakukan pembersihan dan genosida bagi para penduduk yang memiliki Kekkei Genkai , pembunuhan terjadi diseluruh wilayah Mizu No Kuni , Api membumbung tinggi , jeritan dan tangisan bergema diudara.

Clan Yuki salah satu pemilik Kekkei Genkai elemen Es telah menjadi korban atas kekejaman Yondaime Mizukage , hampir seluruh anggota Clannya terbunuh , yang tersisa hanyalah Yuki Haku dan kakaknya Yuki Hyouzan.

Mereka berlari sekencang-kencangnya~atau tepatnya hanya Hyiozan lah yang berlari sementara Haku adiknya berada dipundaknya , dibelakang mereka tampak puluhan Ninja Kiri yang dikirim untuk membunuh para pemilik Kekkei Genkai...

"*Hiks* _**Kaa-san , Tou-san**_,"

Haku terus menangis digendongan sang Kakak dengan menyebut kata _**Kaa-san**_ dan _**Tou-san**_ berkali-kali , walau faktanya kedua orang tua mereka telah Meninggal saat akan melindungi mereka.

Hyouzan yang mendengar tangisan sang adik..merasa iba ingin rasanya ia berhenti dan berusaha menenangkan Haku dalam pelukannya , namun itu sangat mustahil dilakukan sekarang , yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah bagaimana cara agar dapat lolos dari kejaran Ninja-ninja Kiri tersebut.

"_**Kaa-san , Tou-san**_,"

"Berhentilah menangis Haku!" Seru Hyouzan dan semakin menambah kecepatan berlairnya.

Memang jarak antara mereka dengan puluhan Ninja Kiri itu sangatlah jauh , namun lambat laun jarak mereka semakin mengecil dan itu membuat Hyouzan panik.

Hyouzan adalah pemilik Kekkei Genkai elemen Air berbeda dengan adiknya yang berelemen Es , 1 sampai 15 Ninja Kiri memang dapat mereka kalahkan jika bersama tapi bagaimana jika yang mereka hadapi sebanyak 50...mustahil bukan? For Kami-_**sama **_Mereka hanyalah bocah berumur 13 dan 10 Tahun.

Hyouzan terus berlari walau rasa cape dan sesak telah menghampirinya , tapi demi keselamatannya dan juga adiknya itu tidak ia hiraukan yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah bagaimana cara meloloskan diri.

Ia melihat kebelakang "Sial jarak mereka sudah semakin mendekat," Ujarnya.

"Hyou-_**nii **_, apa kita akan mati?" Tanya Haku polos dan itu membuat Hyouzan terkejut

"Jangan berbicara yang bukan-bukan Haku , kita pasti akan selamat," Jawab Hyouzan '_Walau aku berpikir hal yang sama denganmu Haku_,' Batinnya berbeda dengan ucapannya.

"T-tapi _**Nii-chan **__, _ba-bagaimana caranya,"

"Berhentilah berbicara yang bukan-bukan Haku!" Teriak Hyouzan membuat Haku bergetar dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca , namun Hyouzan berusaha menghiraukannya "Dan hapus air matamu Haku itu hanya akan membuatku semakin bersalah," Ucapnya pelan , ada rasa sakit saat melihat Adik perempuannya tersebut menangis.

"*hiks* _**Nii-chan**_," Isak Haku.

Hyouzan tidak mengubris isakan Haku , yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah lari , lari , dan lari , sampai tiba-tiba kakinya tidak sengaja tersandung batu dan menyebabkan dirinya dan juga adiknya tersungkur di tanah.

"Sial," Rutuk Hyouzan , lalu ia bangkit berdiri dan berlari kearah Adiknya yang terjatuh tak jauh darinya , "Haku kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hyouzan sesampainya ia ditempat Haku.

"_**Nii-chan **_sakit..." Haku meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi lututnya yang berdarah

Panik? Yah Hyouzan sangat panik karena jarak mereka dengan para ninja Kiri itu sudah semakin dekat , sementara Haku tidak bisa berdiri karena luka di lutunya tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

Bertarung itu yang ada dipikiran Hyouzan sekarang , walau hal tersebut mustahil dilakukannya...50 Ninja Kiri itu sudah berkumpul tepat di hadapan Hyouzan dengan seringaian yang menyeramkan terukir diwajah mereka , ia lalu melirik Haku lewat ekor matanya "Haku Lari!" Perintah Hyouzan sementara Haku hanya terdiam dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca , melihat adiknya yang akan menangis hati Hyouzan seakan tercabik-cabik ia telah gagal mejadi Kakak "Kumohon Haku , lari..." Lirih Hyouzan.

Haku menggeleng cepat "Tidak...aku tidak mau ninggalin _**Nii-chan**_ sendirian," Katanya.

Hyouzan memejamkan matanya "LARI HAKU JANGAN BERTINGAH BODOH SEPERTI INI , SEKALI SAJA DENGARKANLAH KAKAKMU INI!" Bentak Hyouzan '_Maafkan aku Haku , maafkan aku_,' batinnya.

Haku terkejut baru kali ini Kakaknya membentaknya seperti itu Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua bola mata Onix-nya "*Hiks* _**Nii-chan,**_" Isaknya.

Hyouzan menoleh kearah Haku "Kumohon Haku larilah selamatkan hidupmu," Katanya.

Haku menggeleng cepat "Tidak...aku tidak mau lagi kehilangan keluarga! hanya _**Nii-chan**_ saja keluargaku yang tersisa dan aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu..bila mati biarkan kita mati bersama,"

Perkatan Haku membuat Hyouzan membelalakkan matanya "H-Haku," Lirihnya , bagaimana mungkin adik kecilnya bisa berkata seperti itu?.

Haku berjalan mendekati Kakaknya tersebut , Sesampainya ditempat Hyouzan Haku mendongakkan kepalanya "Nah..._**Nii-chan **_ayo kita bertarung," Ucap Haku penuh semangat.

Hyouzan mengangguk mantap "Ayo,"

"Hey...hey...hey bocah , jangan bermimpi dapat mengalahkan kami," Ucap salah satu ninja kiri tersebut.

"Jika tidak dicoba bagaimana bisa tau?" Ujar Hyouzan membuat Ninja Kiri tersebut geram.

"KAU!," Ninja Kiri itu mulai geram dan melesat dengan cepat kearah Hyouzan dan Haku dengan sebuah katana ditangannya.

Hyouzan menatap datar Ninja Kiri tersebut "Tsk , berlagak hebat tapi lemah," Cibirnya ia lalu merentangkannya tangannya tepat kearah Ninja Kiri tersebut " **Suiton: Suihachi**,"

Dari tangan Hyouzan keluar air dengan tekanan cukup tinggi yang lansung mengenai tubuh Ninja Kiri tersebut , membuatnya terpental cukup jauh hingga sebuah Pohon yang cukup besar menghentikannya , Darah segar keluar dari mulut Ninja Kiri itu.

'_1 Tamat_," Pikir Hyouzan

Ninja Kiri lainnya yang melihat kejadian itu tidak tinggal diam , serentak mereka bergerak menyerang Haku dan Hyouzan.

5 Ninja Kiri melesat kearah Haku dengan sebuah Katana ditangan mereka masing-masing , melihat itu Haku tidak tinggal diam , dengan cepat ia melakukan Handseal "**Sensatsu Suishō**!" Serunya

Seketika Udara disekitar Haku berubah menjadi Ribuan Jarum panjang dan melesat dimana Ke-5 Ninja Kiri tersebut menjadi targetnya , Para Ninja Kiri itu hanya bisa pasrah melihat Ribuan Jarum itu melesat dengan cepat kearah mereka , menangkis dengan Katana itu sangat mustahil 1-20 dari jarum tersebut memang dapat ditangkis namun sisanya?

Alhasil Jarum-jarum itu pun menghujani seluruh anggota tubuh ke-5 Ninja Kiri tersebut , mata , kepala , badan , tangan bahkan Organ Vitalnya tak luput dari hujaman Jarum milik Haku.

'_5 Hancur_,' Batin Haku setelah melihat musuhnya telah ambruk dengan darah yang mengalir deras keluar dari tubuh mereka , lalu ia melirik kearah Kakaknya yang juga berhasil membunuh sekitar 10 Ninja Kiri lainnya.

"16 Jatuh , tinggal 34," Ucap Haku sambil mengelap keringat didahinya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

Salah satu Ninja Kiri berbadan besar dengan masker menutupi mulutnya maju selangkah dan melakukan Handseal.

"**Suiton : Suiryudan no Jutsu**!"

Dari Danau yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertarung muncul Naga Air yang cukup besar dan langsung melaju dengan cepat kearah Haku dan Hyouzan , Naga Air itu hampir mengenai mereka kalo saja tidak meloncat menghindar , dan akibat dari serangan Nada Air itu membuat Haku dan Hyouzan terpisah cukup jauh.

**-Di Tempat Haku-**

Dihadapan Haku kini adalah sekitar 17 Ninja Kiri termasuk Pria bertumbuh besar yang tadi mengeluarkan jurus naga air itu.

Pria itu tampak menyeringai senang "Coba lihat betapa cantik anak itu , jika kita menjualnya kepada Gato tebak berapa keuntungan yang kita dapat," Ucapnya

Haku yang mendengar itu tampak mundur selangkah "P-pergi jangan ganggu aku," Ucap Haku yang malah membuat senyum pria itu melebar.

"Tidak perlu takut manis , ikutlah bersama kami dan kita bersenang-senang," Ucapnya , Ninja kiri yang lain tampak tertawa kencang dan berjalan mendekati Haku secara serempak.

Melihat itu Haku merinding dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca "P-pergi," Lirihnya , jarak antara para Ninja Kiri itu dengan Haku semakin dekat.

"Sensat-Arghhhhhhhh..." Saat Haku ingin melakukan Handseal tiba-tiba sebuah Kunai melesat dan walau meleset namun tetap melukai lengan kiri Haku yang mungil itu , darah perlahan keluar dari luka tersebut , air mata yang dibendungnya pun akhirnya tumpah "Huwaaaa..." Tangis Haku histeris karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan "*Hiks* P-pergi jangan ganggu aku *hiks* kumohon...tinggalkan aku," Pinta Haku namun hal itu tidak digubris oleh Ninja-ninja kiri tersebut.

Salah satu Ninja kiri medekat kearah Haku dengan senyuman mesumnya dan saat tangannya ingin menyentuh tangan Haku tiba-tiba sebuah batu menghantam Ninja Kiri tersebut dan membuat badannya Hancur , Haku membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Pria yang tadi ingin menyentuhnya telah Hancur oleh batu yang entah datang dari mana itu.

"Wah...wah...wah beraninya sama anak kecil Huh?"

Suara Pria itu~Ehm..maksudnya suara Anak kecil itu membuat Haku serta Ninja Kiri lainnya menoleh kesumber suara tersebut , dapat mereka lihat seorang anak kecil berambut pirang dengan sok kerennya berdiri diatas sebuah batu , anak itu memakai Kimono bewarna Kuning dengan corak api dibawahnya lalu dilehernya tampak sebuah kalung bewarna merah berbentuk kepala rubah serta apa itu dipunggungnya? boneka rubah?

Anak aneh yang membawa boneka rubah berukuran besar dipunggungnya itu tampak kesal karena terus menerus ditatap "Hey , apa yang kalian lihat," Ketusnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Tersadar dari lamunannya Ninja-Ninja kiri tersebut tampak tertawa keras.

"Ternyata hanya bocah lemah," Seru Ninja Kiri berbadan besar dan menggunakan masker tersebut , ia lalu melirik kearah teman-temannya "Cukup 3 orang untuk melawannya , kau , kau dan kau serang dia,"

Ninja Kiri yang ditunjuk tampak mengangguk dan langsung melesat kearah bocah berambut kuning tersebut dengan hanya membawa sebuah kunai ditangan mereka.

"Tck , kalian terlalu percaya diri ternyata," Seru Anak itu yang hanya menatap datar 3 Ninja Kiri yang melesat kearahnya seaakan Ninja-ninja Kiri itu hanyalah sekumpulan Ayam yang sedang mencari makan (?) , dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa yang membuat Ninja Kiri lainnya serta Haku tercengang Bocah itu melakukan sebuah Handseal.

"**Raiton : Sora Tsume (****Lightning Release : The Sky Claws) **

Tiba-tiba dari langit sebuah Petir menyambar salah satu diantara 3 Ninja Kiri yang berniat menyerang Naruto , membuat tubuh Ninja Kiri malang itu berubah menjadi debu dan hilang saat sebuah angin meniupnya.

Mereka yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa tercengang , sementara Bocah itu tersenyum lebar dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya "M-Maaf aku salah jurus," Ucapnya polos , seakan itu adalah sebuah lelucon.

2 Ninja Kiri yang tadi berniat menyerang Bocah tersebut mulai bergetar , wajah mereka memucat dan mereka melompat mundur kembali kepada teman-temannya.

Ninja Kiri yang berbadan besar serta bermasker itu geram melihat teman-temannya ketakutan hanya oleh seorang bocah ingusan , dengan gagah berani atau bodohnya Pria berbadan besar itu maju dan melakukan Handseal.

"**Suiton : Suiryudan no Jutsu**!" Seru Pria itu dan seketika Naga Air muncul dari danau yang ada didekat mereka dan langsung bergerak menuju Bocah berambut pirang tersebut.

Melihat Naga Air besar yang melesat kearahnya Bocah itu tampak menguap lebar seakan itu bukanlah sebuah masalah , dengan malas-malasan ia melakukan Handseal.

"**Suiton : Mizu no Tatsumaki**,"

Sebuah Tornado air yang berkuran lebih besar dari Naga Air tersebut terbentuk didepan Bocah itu dan langsung menggulung Naga Air itu keadalam Pusarannya.

Melihat Jutsunya dengan gampang digagalkan Ninja Kiri tersebut bertambah geram , dengan penuh emosi Ninja itu melakukan Handseal kembali.

"**Suit-"**

Ninja itu tidak menyelesaikan Jutsunya , Kenapa? Karena sebuah petir tiba-tiba muncul dan menghancurkan tubuh Ninja itu , sedangkan sang tersangka kembali tersenyum lebar "Ups...Ma-maaf aku tidak sengaja," Ucap sang tersangka.

Ninja Kiri yang tersisa mulai pucat basi saat menyaksikan Anggota terkuat mereka telah musnah oleh bocah bermabut pirang tersebut , dengan kocar-kacir mereka mencoba kabur namun...

"**Raiton : Kami No Ikari (****Lightning Release : The wrath of God)**

Kilat yang sama namun dengan ukuran cukup besar muncul dan menghancurkan tubuh Ninja-Ninja Kiri yang berniat kabur tersebut tampa sisa.

Bocah berambut pirang itu tersenyum kecil saat melihat musuh-musuhnya telah musnah , sesekali dia membenarkan boneka rubah berukuran besar yang ada dipunggunnya tersebut agar nyaman saat berjalan . Lalu matanya melihat seorang gadis kecil yang mungkin lebih muda darinya sedang menangis didepan sebuah Batu besar , rambutnya yang bewarna Hitam itu tampak kusut dan kotor , tanpa pikir panjang Bocah itu berjalan mendekati gadis kecil yang kita tau bernama Haku tersebut.

"Hey , kenapa menangis?" Tanya bocah itu sesampainya dia ditempat Haku.

Haku mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata biru milik bocah penyelamatnya itu "*Hiks* _**Nii-san **_siapa?" Tanyanya.

Bocah itu tampak tersenyum dan menyodorkan tangannya kepada Haku "Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan aku bukan orang jahat loh! Namamu siapa dan berhenti menangis karena itu hanya akan membuatmu tampak lemah," Bocah berambut kuning yang ternyata bernama Naruto yang tak lain merupakan Jagoan Kita itu ("= =) menghapus air mata Haku mengunakan jari-jari kecilnya.

Rona merah menghiasi pipi Haku saat Naruto menghapus air matanya "Na-namaku Haku , Yuki Haku," Ujarnya dan dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya takut Naruto melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Melihat itu Naruto tersenyum "Wah...wajahmu memerah Haku-_**chan**__,_" Ejek Naruto disertai kekehan pelan.

Dipanggil dengan embel-embel _**Chan **_membuat wajah Haku bertambah merah "T-tidak wajahku b-biasa saja," Ucapnya dengan memberanikan diri menatap langsung kearah Naruto.

Wajah Haku tampak memerah dan itu menambah kesan Cantik serta Lucu pada dirinya , dengan tidak tau malunya Naruto langsung memeluk Haku "Kau lucu sekali Haku , ikutlah bersama kami!" Seru Naruto.

Wajah Haku sudah seperti Tomat saat Naruto tiba-tiba memeluknya dan entah kenapa ia jadi teringat sesuatu "_**Nii-chan**_!" Teriak Haku tiba-tiba sambil mendorong Naruto dengan cukup keras , membuat Naruto terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Huwaaa...Haku-_**chan**_ kenapa mendorongku," Naruto bangkit berdiri dan merapikan letak Boneka Rubah aneh yang ada dipunggungnya.

Haku menunduk hormat "Ma-maaf Naruto-_**nii **_aku teringat _**Nii-chan**__i _bagaimana dengannya?" Tanya Haku dengan mata yang mau berkaca-kaca

"He-hey sudah kubilang jangan menangis itu hanya membuatmu tampak lemah , maksudmu anak kecil berambut Coklat itu?" Tanya Naruto , Haku tampak mengangguk dan menghapus air mata yang sempat keluar , Naruto berjalan mendekati Haku dan mengelus lembut Surai Hitam Haku membuat wajah Haku kembali memerah "Tenang saja _**Kaa-san**_ ku pasti menyelamatkannya," Ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Haku disertai senyuman lebarnya dan entah kenapa itu membuat wajah Haku bertambah Merah.

"**Hey jangan bermesraan disitu**,"

Suara itu sontak saja membuat Naruto dan juga Haku menoleh dan menemukan sesosok wanita berambut Merah panjang yang menggunakan Kimono bewarna merah dengan corak Api sama seperti milik Naruto dan dilehernya pun terdapat kalung berbentuk kepala rubah dan di sebelah Kirinya tampak sesosok bocah lelaki berambut Coklat yang sangat dikenal Haku.

Haku tampak tersenyum senang dan berlari menuju bocah berambut Coklat tersebut yang tak lain merupakan Hyouzan Kakaknya "_**Nii-chan**_," Seru Haku dan langsung memeluk Hyouzan , sementara Hyouzan hanya tersenyum dan matanya tertuju kearah Naruto yang juga tersenyum , ia lalu melepaskan Haku dan mengelus lembut puncak kepalanya kemudian Hyouzan berjalan mendekati Naruto "Terima kasih sudah menolong adikku," Ucapnya

Naruto tersenyum "Hey , itu sudah tugasku menolong wanita cantik sepertu Haku,"

'Dugh'

Tiba-tiba seseorang menjitak kepala Naruto cukup keras , dengan kesal Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan wajahnya pun memucat saat menemukan Kyuubi menyeringai kepadanya "**Kau kesal** , **mau memarahiku**?" Tanya Kyuubi membuat Naruto menelan ludah dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Haku dan Hyouzan yang melihat itu hanya tertawa pelan , bersama mereka menghampiri Naruto dan Wanita berambut merah tersebut.

"Jika kami boleh tau siapa kalian dan kenapa kalian menolong kami?" Tanya Hyouzan , Haku mengangguk dan sesekali mencuri kesempatan melihat Naruto.

'Blush'

Wajah Haku memerah karena ternyata Naruto juga sedang meliriknya , ia lalu bersembunyi dipunggung kakaknya.

Hyouzan tampak bingung dengan kelakukan adiknya "Hey kenapa kau bersembunyi begitu?" Tanya Hyouzan , Haku menggeleng.

Naruto menghampiri mereka , terlihat wajah Naruto juga merona walau tak terlalu jelas "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan itu.." Naruto menunjuk Kyuubi dengan tidak sopannya membuat Kyuubi mendelik tajam kearahnya "Huwaa..._**Kaa-san**_ ampun.." Naruto langsung memeluk kaki Kyuubi dan itu membuat Kyuubi tersenyum.

Hyouzan tampak bingung "Jadi Naruto itu Ibumu?" Tanyanya , sementara yang ditanya mengangguk kecil.

Kyuubi mendekati Hyouzan dan juga Haku "**Aku Kyuubi dan walau malas mengakuinya dia benar Anakku..."** Kyuubi menunjuk kearah Naruto dan itu membuat Naruto cemberut , Kyuubi menghela nafas "**Kami kebetulan lewat sini** **dan tak sengaja melihat kalian yang dikejar-kejar Ninja Kiri**,"

Hyouzan dan Haku yang melihat itu hanya terdiam , adegan itu mengingatkan mereka terhadap kedua orang tua mereka.

Merasa tau apa yang dipikirkan Hyouzan dan Haku , Kyuubi menghampiri mereka dan mengelus lembut puncuk kepala mereka "**Nah...kalian lebih baik ikut kami** **anggap saja kami keluarga kalian**," Ucap Kyuubi.

Hyouzan dan Haku tampak saling pandang dan mengangguk pelan "Baiklah kami ikut," Ucap mereka serempak

Mendengar itu Naruto tampak tersenyum bahagia "Yeeee...aku jadi bisa dekat dengan Haku!" Teriak Naruto dan langsung memeluk Haku , sementara yang dipeluk sudah hampir pingsan.

Kyuubi menghampiri Naruto dan...

'Duak'

Naruto meringis kesakitan karena Kyuubi menjitak kepalanya.

"**Berhentilah bersikap bodoh , kau masih kecil jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh , lebih baik kita segera pergi dari tempat ini sebelum pasukan Kiri lainnya datang kesini**," Ucap Kyuubi , Naruto , Haku dan Hyouzan mengangguk dan bersama mereka melesat menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

* * *

**TBC**

**Ehm...Chapter 4 aneh gak sih?**

**Hahaha Naruto bertemu Haku masih kecil dan buat boneka rubah yang ada dipunggung Naruto itu masih rahasia jadi tunggu aja**

**Teknik mata Naruto tidak berubah tetap Kitsune No Me **

**Lalu aku ucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah ngereview dan ngasih saran**

**Enaknya Naruto membuat Organisasi atau Cuman ber-3 bersama Haku dan juga kakaknya **

**Dan jangan lupa Naruto tetap menyimpan dendam kepada Konoha dan juga Ayahnya serta Kakaknya**

**dan apakah kalian setuju di Chapter 5 nanti Naruto bertemu Team 7 yang isinya Kakashi , Naruko , Sasuke , dan Sakura yang malaksanakan Misi dengan Tazuna?**

**Ditunggu Yah sarannya**

**See Ya..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Miss Typo , Gaje , OOC , OC , AU , dll , dsb , dst**

**Pair : NarutoxFemHaku **

**Don't Like Don't Look**

**Keep Silent and Keep Reading**

* * *

**-=Time Skip ****Mizu No Kuni** 2 hari kemudian=-

"Haku cepat kesini!" Teriak Naruto kencang memanggil Haku yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Kakaknya Hyouzan.

Merasa namanya dipanggil Haku segera berlari menuju tempat Naruto dan diikuti Hyouzan dibelakangnya.

Mata Haku membulat sempurna sesampainya dia ditempat Naruto berbeda dengan Hyouzan yang nampak biasa-biasa saja , dihadapan mereka kini terpampang sebuah taman hijau yang dipenuhi oleh bermacam-macam jenis bunga , warna yang berbeda dari masing-masing bunga membuat taman ini terlihat begitu indah dan nyaman , ditambah dengan hembusan angin yang sangat sejuk serta menenangkan.

Sejenak Haku memejamkan kedua matanya berusaha merasakan setiap sentuhan angin yang sangat sejuk itu , namun itu hanya sesaat karena seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Haku cepat kesini!" Panggil orang itu lagi yang ternyata Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Haku.

Melihat itu Haku mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto diikuti sang Kakak dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa Naruto-_**nii**_?" Tanya Haku sesampainya ditempat Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Kenapa kau memanggilku Kakak , memang umurmu berapa?" Tanya Naruto ia lalu memetik sebuah bunga bewarna merah.

"10 Tahun," Jawab Haku matanya terus melirik aktivitas Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk lalu tersenyum "Ah..Wajar jika kau memanggilku Kakak karena umurku 13 Tahun , tapi bisakah mulai sekarang panggil saja aku Naruto?" Tanyanya ia lalu menyelipkan bunga merah tersebut di telinga Haku dan mundur selangkah agar dapat melihat wajah Haku dengan tambahan Bunga ditelinganya

Sontak hal itu membuat wajah Haku merona hebat dengan gugup dia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto "B-baiklah Naruto-_**kun**_," Jawabnya.

Hyouzan yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum , dia merasa senang Haku dapat melupakan tentang kematian Orang tua mereka , dan dia juga merasa bersyukur ada orang yang bisa membuat Haku kembali tersenyum...

'_Terima Kasih Naruto..._' Batin Hyouzan

"Woaaa! Haku kau terlihat cantik dengan bunga itu , aku mau kau jadi pacarku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NARUTOOOO...!" Teriak Hyouzan membahana memekakkan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya , dengan tampang horror Hyouzan berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang masih terus memandangi Haku dan..

'Bugh'

"Aduh~Hyo kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang menjadi korban jitakan maut Hyouzan.

Hyouzan mendekati Naruto , menggenggam erat kedua pundaknya dan mengguncang-guncangnya dengan keras "JANGAN SEENAKNYA BERBICARA NARUTO! DIA MASIH 10 TAHUN JANGAN KAU NODAI PIKIRANNYA TENTANG HAL-HAL YANG NEGATIF SEPERTI ITU!" Hyouzan berkata sambil terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto dengan sangat keras.

Hal itu tentu membuat Naruto sedikit mual , terlihat dari wajahnya yang memucat serta keringat yang cukup banyak di keningnya.

"Hyo k-kau membuatku m-mual,"

Hyouzan yang melihat wajah Naruto yang memucat menghentikan guncangannya dan mundur selangkah "M-maaf Naruto," Katanya.

Naruto mengangguk "I-iya aku maafkan , tapi lihat atas perbuatanmu bonekaku jadi berantakan," Naruto mencoba merapikan letak Boneka Rubahnya yang bergeser akibat kelakuan Hyouzan tadi.

Haku yang sedari tadi hanya diam mulai angkat bicara "N-Naruto-_**kun **_jika aku boleh tahu , apa maksud boneka rubah itu?" Tanya Haku menunjuk kearah Boneka Rubah yang ada dipunggung Naruto.

Hyouzan mengangguk menyetujui pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Haku "Iya , Naruto aku juga penasaran dengan boneka yang selalu kau gendong itu," Ucapnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ah..ini," Naruto melepaskan Boneka Rubah itu dari punggungnya dan meletakkannya di Rumput "Jadi kalian penasaran ya?" Haku dan Hyouzan mengangguk "Baiklah perhatikan baik-baik,"

Selesai mengatakan itu Naruto menggigit jempolnya sehingga berdarah dan mengoles darah itu ke Boneka Rubah miliknya.

Seketika Boneka Rubah itu diselimuti Cakra bewarna Orange dan perlahan mulai tumbuh sebuah Tulang dan disusul munculnya Daging yang menyelimuti tulang dan terakhir Daging tersebut ditutupi oleh Kulit beserta bulu bewarna Putih , sehingga yang tampak sekarang adalah seekor Rubah bewarna Putih dengan corak merah di sekitar matanya , ukurannya bisa dibilang besar dengan tinggi sekitar 2 meter.

"Kalian terkejut bukan?" Naruto mengelus kepala Rubah tersebut "Namanya Yuki , _**Kaa-san**_ yang memberikannya kepadaku , sebagai Hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke-9 dulu dan inilah ukuran yang sebenarnya," Seru Naruto dia terus mengelus kepala Rubah tersebut sehingga sesekali Rubah itu menjilati wajah Naruto sementara Naruto hanya tertawa wajahnya dijilati seperti itu.

Haku mendekati mereka dan mengelus tubuh Rubah itu "Ru-rubah yang cantik sesuai namanya Yuki yang berarti Salju," Dia menoleh kearah Naruto "Bo-bolehkah a-aku menaikinya?" Tanya Haku

Naruto tersenyum "Jadi kau mau menaikinya?" Tanya Naruto dan dijawab anggukan oleh Haku "Baiklah-baiklah , Yuki tolong bantuannya," Ucap Naruto.

Rubah bernama Yuki itu mengangguk dan sedikit menundukkan badannya agar Haku dapat naik kepunggungnya. Setelah yakin Haku sudah berada dipunggungnya tanpa perintah dari Naruto Rubah itu mulai berjalan mengitari Taman yang dipenuhi bunga tersebut.

Sesekali Haku tertawa lepas saat Rubah milik Naruto itu mengibaskan ekor panjangnya kewajah Haku.

Hyouzan tersenyum melihat adiknya tertawa begitu , ia lalu menepuk pundak Naruto yang berdiri disebelahnya "Naruto terima kasih," Ucapnya.

Naruto tertawa pelan dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Tidak perlu berterima kasih , kita sebagai keluarga sudah seharusnya saling membahagiakan satu sama lain bukan?"

Hyouzan terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto 'Keluarga , apa maksudnya?' Batin Hyouzan , Lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu "Naruto aku mau bertanya , selama 2 hari ini aku tidak melihat _**Kaa-san**_ mu , kemana dia?" Katanya.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya direrumputan yang tumbah rapi ditaman tersebut , ia lalu melirik Hyouzan dan menepuk lokasi disebelahnya sebagai isyarat agar Hyouzan ikut berbaring disebelahnya. Tahu akan syarat Naruto akhirnya Hyouzan ikut berbaring disebalah Naruto , dia lalu memposisikan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala sebagai bantalan hal serupa pun dilakukan Naruto.

"Oh iya kau tadi bertanya apa?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh kearah Hyouzan karena kini ia sedang melihat betapa indahnya langit pagi ini , Biru dan Putih itulah warna yang mendominasi langit saat ini pertanda bahwa ini adalah hari yang indah dan cerah.

"Tadi aku bertanya _**Kaa-sa **_mu ada dimana?"

"Oh _**Kaa-san **__,_paling sekarang dia sedang tertidur disini," Naruto menunjuk dadanya sontak itu membuat Hyouzan bingung.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Hyouzan lalu dia bangkit duduk dan kini Narutolah yang dibuat bingung.

Naruto bangkit lalu duduk bersila dirumput "Kau tahu Kyuubi?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelas alisnya , Hyouzan mengangguk "Bukannya itu nama _**Kaa-san**_ mu?" Jawabnya polos.

Naruto menepuk keningnya "Kalau Sanbi?" Matanya kini tertuju kearah Hyouzan '_Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang tidak mengetahui tentang Kyuubi?_'

Hyouzan berpikir sejenak "Itu bukannya nama Monster yang ada ditubuh si Yagura-_**teme**_? Lalu apa hubungannya Sanbi dengan _**Kaa-san**_mu,"

"Aish~kau bodoh ternyata , Kyuubi sama seperti Sanbi mereka sama-sama Bijuu yang membedakan mereka adalah jumlah ekornya~Sanbi berekor 3 sementara Kyuubi berekor 9 dan asal kau tahu Kyuubi adalah yang terkuat diantara para Bijuu jadi jangan pernah membuatnya marah , sekarang kau mengerti?"

Hyouzan mengangguk "Baiklah aku mengerti , tapi kenapa dia bisa berubah menjadi seorang wanita?"

"Semua Bijuu memang memiliki wujud manusia mereka masing-masing atau dikenal dengan **Human Form **tapi sangat jarang bara Bijuu menggunakan **Human Form** mereka , entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa~tapi _**Kaa-san**_ pernah bilang Cakra Bijuu dalam **Animal Form** dan **Human Form **itu **1:4** atau dengan kata lain Bijuu dalam **Human Form** cakranya lebih sedikit ketimbang mereka dalam **Animal Form** itulah yang membuat para Bijuu sangat jarang menggunakan **Human Form** mereka~dan perlu kau tahu diantara para Bijuu hanya Kyuubilah yang betina," Jelas Naruto panjang lebar yang hanya dibalas Anggukan oleh Hyouzan bahkan mengucapkan terima kasih pun tidak , merasa penjelasannya sia-sia Naruto mulai geram dengan cepat dia menindih badan Hyouzan bermaksud memberi Hyouzan sebuah pelajaran.

"H-hey apa yang kau lakukan," Protes Hyouzan , Naruto mendelik tajam kearahnya "Aku sudah mejelaskan panjang lebar dan kau bahkan tidak berterima kasih," Geram Naruto "Hei aku kan hanya menanyakan 'kenapa bisa berubah' tapi kaunya saja yang terlalu berlebihan menjelaskannya," Elak Hyouzan "Kau!"

"A-apa yang k-kalian lakukan?"

Hyouzan dan Naruto menoleh keasal suara dan menemukan Haku yang masih berada dipunggung Yuki sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'Terkejut?'

Naruto dan Hyouzan akhirnya tersadar akan posisi mereka yang bisa dibilang 'Bahaya' dimana Naruto sedang menindih Hyouzan dan Kaki Naruto terselip diantara Kaki Hyouzan , dengan cepat mereka memisahkan diri dan saling mendelik tajam satu sama lain sedangkan Haku masih terdiam menunggu jawaban.

"Haku kau salah paham , aku masih normal buktinya aku menyukaimu," Ucap Naruto tanpa dosa dan sukses mendapat sebuah tatapan mematikan dari orang disebelahnya-Hyouzan-

'Blush'

Seketika itu pula wajah Haku bersemu merah mendengar perkataan Naruto '_N-Naruto-__**kun**__ menyukaiku?_' Batin Haku bertanya-tanya.

Hyouzan menjitak kepala Naruto "Jangan asal bicara , aku tidak akan membiarkan adikku yang manis dan cantik ini berpacaran denganmu," Sementara Naruto hanya tertawa pelan dan mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit benjol akibat jitakan Hyouzan.

.

.

.

Kini mereka bertiga tengah berbaring bersama dengan santai dimana Tubuh Yuki dijadikan bantalah mereka , bulu putih nan halus milik Yuki memberikan suasan hangat yang nyaman membuat mereka bertiga betah berlama-lama berbaring ditubuh Yuki , dan Yuki pun sepertinya tidak merasa risih tubuhnya dijadikan alas oleh mereka buktinya sekarang Yuki sedang tertidur.

"Whoaaaa...aku bosan..." Seru Naruto karena merasa bosan selama 2 jam tidak melakukan aktivitas apapun.

Hyouzan mengangguk setuju "Kali ini aku setuju denganmu Naruto," dia bangkit berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya lalu meninjunya keudara "Ayo kita latihan Taijutsu!" Ucapnya dengan semangat yang berapi-api.

Naruto mendesah "Aku capek Hyo , kau ajak saja Haku," Naruto menunjuk Haku yang berbaring disebelahnya setelah itu dia kembali memejamkan matanya.

Hyouzan mendekati Haku "Haku adikku yang manis ayo kita latihan Taijutsu," Ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat manja , Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Hyouzan hanya tertawa kecil.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Haku tentu itu membuat Hyouzan sebagai Kakak merasa tersinggung atas kelakukan adiknya ini. Hey bagaimanapun Adik harus mematuhi semua perintah Kakaknya bukan? Itulah yang ada dipikiran Hyouzan , lalu ia memegang pundak Haku dan mengguncang-guncangnya pelan "Hey , Haku kau dengar tidak ayo kita latihan Taijutsu," Ucapnya lagi namun nihil tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Haku dan itu membuat Hyouzan menjadi kesal "HAKU KAU DENGANR TIDAK?!" Serunya dengan nada yang sangat tinggi namun tetap saja Haku tidak menjawab karena Haku sedang tertidur pulas.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan cempreng itu hanya mampu menutup kedua telinganya , sementara Yuki yang tidurnya diganggu menggeram kesal kepada Hyouzan dan tentu itu membuat Hyouzan ketakutan dan berlari kearah Naruto "Naruto peliharaanmu menyeramnya," Adunya kepada Naruto yang hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Naruto.

Merasa tidak ada satupun yang merespon Hyouzan menghela nafas dan ikut berbaring disebelah Naruto.

'DUAR!'

Suara ledakan yang lumayan keras itu mengagetkan Hyouzan dan juga Naruto serta berhasil membangunkan Haku dari tidurnya , Yuki menggeram kesal dan Naruto mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengelus-ngelus kepala Yuki dan untung saja itu berhasil.

"Itu suara ledakan," Ucap Hyouzan dengan tampang yang bisa dibilang 'bodoh'?

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan "Semua orang juga tahu itu suara ledakan Hyou," katanya membuat Hyouzan berdecak kesal.

"S-suara apa itu?" Tanya Haku yang masih setengah sadar.

Naruto tersenyum "Itu suara ledakan Haku," Jawab Naruto , Haku mengangguk dan mengusap-ngusap matanya , sementara Hyouzan bertambah kesal "Haku yang bertanya saja langsung kau jawab," Ketusnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada . Naruto tertawa pelan dan menjitak kepala Hyouzan "Kenapa? Kau cemburu huh?" perkataan Naruto sukses membuat Hyouzan salah tingkah "B-bodoh kenapa aku harus cemburu," Hyouzan memalingkan kepalanya kesamping dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah melihat itu Haku dan Naruto tertawa.

"Baiklah lebih baik kita cek asal ledakan tersebut," Seru Naruto , Haku dan Hyouzan mengangguk . Naruto lalu menghampiri Haku "Haku kau naik kepunggung Yuki saja , tidak baik seorang gadis cantik sepertimu berlari-lari," Kata Naruto membuat wajah Haku memanas.

"Cih , dasar gombal," Cibir Hyouzan kesal karena adiknya selalu dirayu oleh Naruto , Naruto kembali menjitak kepala Hyouzan sambil tertawa dan berkata "Kenapa , kau juga mau naik dipunggung Yuki? Baiklah nah **Nona** Hyouzan lebih baik kau naik dipunggung Yuki tidak bagi **Nona** manis sepertimu berlari-lari," Ejek Naruto dengan menekankan kata Nona sambil bergaya ala pelayan yang sedang melayani tamunya , Haku tertawa kencang melihat Kakaknya diejek seperti itu , Hyouzan menggeram kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruto "Aku bukan Nona panggil aku Tuan," Naruto ngangguk-ngangguk "Baiklah Tuan~bagaimana? Kau mau naik dipunggung Yuki atau berlari?" Tanya Naruto "Aku berlari saja," Jawab Hyouzan.

Akhirnya merekapun melesat menuju asal ledakan itu berasal.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat ledakan terjadi

"Sial ini sudah diluar misi kita," Seru seorang ninja berambut perak dengan masker menutupi mulutnya lalu mata sebelah kirinya tertutupi oleh ikat kepala yang dikenakannya . Dari lambang yang ada diikat kepalanya diketahui bahwa ninja tersebut merupakan ninja Konoha , ninja tersebut memasang sikap siaga disamping kiri dan kanannya tampak 3 orang ninja yang sama dengan dirinya namun berada ditingkatan yang lebih rendah . Anak yang pertama merupakan seorang perempuan berambut kuning yang diikat 2 , matanya bewarna biru dan berkulit putih , lalu anak yang kedua juga perempuan berambut pink , bermata hijau dan berkulit putih dan yang ketiga merupakan anak laki-laki berambut biru , bermata hitam dan berkulit putih.

Didepan mereka tampak sekitar 25 ninja kirigakure yang juga memasang sikap siaga dengan berbagai persenjataan ninja ditangan mereka.

"Tapi Kakashi sensei jika kita laripun mereka tidak akan membiarkannya," Ucap anak perempuan berambut kuning itu kepada ninja berambut perak yang merupakan guru mereka yang bernama Kakashi.

Ninja bernama Kakashi itu menoleh kepada anak didiknya tersebut lalu berkata "Tapi Naruko jumlah mereka sangat banyak , ini diluar misi kita~kau ingat misi kita hanya mengintai pergerakan ninja kirigakure bukan melakukan kontak langsung atau pun sampai bertarung seperti ini," Kakashi lalu mengangkat penutup kepala yang menutupi mata kirinya sehingga kini terlihatlah mata Sharingan dengan 3 buah tamoe.

Gadis bernama Naruko hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan gurunya tersebut , lalu ia menoleh kepada gadis lainnya yang berambut pink "Sakura bagaimana dengan lukamu?" Tanyanya , Gadis berambut pink bernama Sakura itu hanya tersenyum dan menjawab "Lukaku tidak terlalu parah Naruko , lebih baik kita pikirkan bagaimana cara kabur dari ninja-ninja kiri tersebut," Ucapnya , terlihat tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah luka seperti sabetan benda tajam dan dari luka tersebut mengalir darah walau tidak terlalu banyak namun rasanya pasti menyakitkan.

"Kakashi sensei sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya anak laki-laki berambut biru , walau wajahnya terlihat tenang namun dari sorot matanya terlihat bahwa anak tersebut sedang panik.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya "Sasuke sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain , satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan bertarung..." Kakashi menghela nafas sejenak "Tapi jika kalian mau , kalian bisa pergi dan kembali kedesa aku akan mencoba melawan mereka seorang diri," Ucap Kakashi.

Mereka bertiga serentak menggeleng kepala , anak bernama Naruko angka bicara "Kami tidak mungkin meninggalkan sensei sendirian menghadapai puluhan ninja Kiri tersebut , lebih baik kami tinggal disini dan ikut bertarung dari pada pulang kedesa dan hanya mampu menyesali apa yang terjadi," Serunya dengan nada penuh semangat , Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk menyetujui perkataan rekan satu teamnya tersebut , Kakashi tampak terharu mendengarnya ia lalu menatap satu persatu murid didiknya tersebut lalu menghela nafas "Baiklah terserah kalian," Ucapnya.

"Hei kalian sudah selesai?," Kata salah satu Ninja Kirigakure.

"Hahahahah , sudah siap mati ternyata," Ninja Kiri yang lainnya ikut menimpali.

"Semuanya Maju!"

Sesuai perintah Puluhan Ninja Kiri tersebut berlari dengan penuh semangat berusaha menyerang Kakashi , Sasuke , Sakura , dan Naruko.

"Jangan sampai terpencar," Seru Kakashi kepada anak didiknya.

"Heyaaaa..." Salah satu ninja Kiri melompat menyerang Kakashi dengan katanyanya , namun dengan gampang Kakashi menghindarinya lalu dengan cepat dia mengambil sebuah Kunai dan melemparnya.

'Jleb'

Kunai itu sukses bersarang diperut ninja Kiri tersebut , melihat itu ninja Kiri lainnya tidak tinggal diam salah satu dari mereka melakukan Handseal.

"**Suiton: Suigadan**!"

Air berbentuk tering dan runcing tercipta kemudian berputar seperti bor menuju Kakashi beserta muridnya , melihat itu Kakashi tidak tinggal diam dia yang dijuluki Ninja PengCopy karena Mata Sharingannya melakukan Handseal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan ninja Kiri tersebut.

"**Suiton : Suigadan**!"

Kedua air berbentuk Bor tersebut bertemu dan menimbulkan ledakan air yang lumayan besar.

Sasuke dan Naruko saling pandang satu sama lain dan mengangguk lalu melakukan Handseal bersama.

"**Fuuton : Harikēn-fū** (**Wind** **Release**** : Hurricane Winds**)"

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**,"

Api berukuran sedang keluar dari mulut Sasuke sedangkan Hembusan angin yang cukup kencang keluar dari mulut Naruko , dengan sengaja teknik Angin milik Naruko mengenai bola api milik Sasuke . Sehingga saat Angin bertemu Api , Api akan bertambah besar dan itulah yang terjadi Bola Api yang tadinya berukuran sedang kini membesar dan meluncur cepat kearah sekumpulan ninja Kiri tersebut.

Bagi ninja Kiri yang berpikiran cepat mereka langsung melakukan Handseal dan membentuk sebuah perisai air yang tentunya akan menangkis bola api tersebut , namun bagi mereka yang berpikiran lambat kematianlah yang ada didepan mereka , sekitar 14 ninja Kiri yang tidak bisa menghindar akhirnya berakhir dengan mengenaskan dimana sekujur tubuh mereka telah gosong atau bahkan sebagian anggota tubuh mereka sudah menjadi abu seperti tangan , kaki bahkan kepala.

Kakashi yang melihat jurus kombinasi Api dan Angin milik muridnya tersebut tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Sasuke dan Naruto sambil berkata "Kalian akan kutraktir saat pulang nanti," dan itu tentu membuat Sasuke tersenyum begitupun dengan Naruko , sementara Sakura yang memang tidak memiliki elemen hanya menatap sendu kearah teman seteamnya tersebut '_Aku harus bisa menjadi kuat seperti mereka,_' Batin Sakura.

Ninja Kiri yang tersisa mulai geram melihat satu persatu teman mereka meregang nyawa , salah satu Ninja Kiri yang memilik badan yang dipenuhi otot maju selangkah dan berkata kepada teman-temannya "Lakukan teknik itu!" Seru Ninja tersebut.

Mendengar itu Kakashi mengernyit sambil bertanya-tanya '_Apa maksudnya_?' begitupun dengan Sakura , Sasuke dan Naruko . Namun satu hal yang pasti ini merupakan bukan hal yang bagus..dan itu terbukti mata Kakashi membulat sempurna saat sekitar 10 ninja Kiri yang tersisa melakukan Handseal yang sama.. 'Teknik itu,' Batin Kakashi , dia mulai panik dengan setengah berteriak dia berkata "SASUKE , NARUKO , SAKURA LARI!" Sakura , Sasuke dan Naruko tentu terkejut melihat Kakashi tampak panik seperti itu karena yang mereka ketahui Kakashi adalah orang yang kalem dan tidak terlalu mengeluarkan ekspresinya namun saat ini?...tanpa membantah lagi mereka berlari sekencang mungkin begitupun Kakashi.

'_Sial ini gawat ini gawat sudah terlambat untuk berlari , jika hanya satu aku masih bisa menahannya tapi jika yang muncul sebanyak ini ,__** Kami-sama **__semoga ada suatu keajaiban yang terjadi,_'

Dengan gerakan Slowmotion mereka berlari sementara dibelakang mereka ninja Kiri tersebut telah menyelesaikan Handseal dan tinggal menyerukan nama jutsu yang akan mereka keluarkan.

"**Suiton**...**: suiry**...**udan**!"

10 Naga air berukuran besar tercipta dari danau yang berada disisi sebelah kiri mereka , Naga-naga air tampak beraung dengan suara yang sangat keras dan bergema , tanpa perintah Naga Air itu segera melaju dengan cepat menuju Kakashi dan anggota teamnya , sedangkan ninja-ninja Kiri tersebut menyeringai karena telah merasa menang sementara Kakashi , Sakura , Sasuke dan Naruko hanya mampu pasra melihat puluhan Naga Air itu melesat kearah mereka . Satu yang ada didalam pikiran mereka yaitu 'Mati,' , karena merasa sia-sia juga berlari akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti . Kakashi yang melihat itu merasa bersalah karena kembali gagal melindungi orang yang berharga baginya '_Rin , Obito sepertinya aku akan menyusul kalian_,' lalu ia menatap muridnya satu persatu dan tersenyum begitu juga dengan muridnya yang ikut tersenyum membalas Kakashi , bersama mereka memejamkan matanya menunggul ajal yang segera akan menjemput mereka.

Naga Air itu sudah cukup dekat namun tiba-tiba...

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa**,"

Tiba-tiba saja hembusan angin yang sangat-sangat kencang muncul dan berhasil melenyapkan puluhan Naga Air tersebut , tentu itu membuat nija Kiri terkejut begitupun dengan Kakashi dan teamnya.

"A-apa itu?" Tanya Naruko tidak percaya karena baru kali ini dia merasakan teknik angin yang sangat tinggi seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu , tapi sepertinya _**Kami-sama **_masih melindungi kita," Ucap Kakashi namun dia juga sempat tekejut oleh munculnya teknik angin tingkat tinggi tersebut.

"Wah Hyouzan sepertinya aku belum terlambat,"

"Kau memang hebat,"

"A-aku setuju,"

Kakashi , Naruko , Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh keasal suara itu berasal dan menemukan 3 orang anak yang seusia dengan mereka bersama seekor rubah berukuran besar.

Ketiga bocah bersama seekor rubah itu melompat kearah Kakashi beserta teamnya.

"Hohoho , Ninja Konoha ternyata," Seru Bocah lelaki berambut Pirang lalu menyikut bocah lelaki lainnya yang berambut Coklat "Hyo , kau menyukai salah satu diantara mereka kan?" Ejek bocah berambut pirang tersebut sedangkan bocah berambut coklat memalingkan wajahnya cepat.

Naruko terkejut ya sangat terkejut karena sosok anak lelaki berambut pirang itu sudah sangat familiar baginya "N-Naruto kau kah itu?" Tanya Naruko kepada bocah lelaki berambut pirang yang memang bernama Naruto.

Naruto menoleh dan hanya menatapnya datar "Oh , Naruko-_**nee**_ aku kira siapa," Ucapnya singkat , Sasuke dan Sakura bertanya-tanya 'Kenapa dia memanggil Naruko Kakak?' , lalu Naruto berjalan kearah Kakashi "Kau kan Anbu yang waktu itu?" Tanya Naruto sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk . Naruto berpikir sejenak dan berkata "Bagaimana Konoha setelah aku bakar?" dan itu sukses membuat Kakashi beserta teamnya terkejut sementara Hyouzan dan Haku tampak biasa-biasa saja karena mereka sudah pernah diceritakan oleh Naruto.

Kakashi tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pundak Naruto "Kau tidak menimbulkan korban jiwa Naruto kau hanya menimbulkan kerugian yang cukup besar karena jurus api mu itu," Ucap Kakashi , Naruto tertawa pelan "Dan aku tidak menyesal melakukannya,"

"HOY KALIAN SUDAH SELESAI BERBINCANG-BINCANGNYA?" Teriak salah satu ninja Kiri

"Hahahha sudah mau mati saja banyak tingkah,"

"Ayo lanjutkan pertarungan kita,"

Naruto tersenyum dan membalas perkataan mereka "Aish~bisahkah kalian diam , kau tidak lihat aku sedang mengobrol," Ucap Naruto , Hyouzan yang mendengar itu menjitak kepala Naruto dan berkata "Kau memang hebat Naruto!" Seru Hyouzan dan mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Ninja Kiri itu geram atas perkataan Naruto dengan gagah berani atau bisa dibilang dengan bodohnya mereka maju dan menyerang Naruto beserta yang lainnya.

"Hoy , Naruto mereka marah," Ucap Hyouzan dengan santainya menunjuk kearah sekumpulan ninja Kiri yang berlari dengan penuh semangat kearah mereka.

"Na-Naruto-_**kun **_kau dalam masalah," Kata Haku yang masih berada dipunggung Yuki.

Kakashi , Naruko , Sakura dan Sasuke memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh sekaligus terkejut '_Bagaima mungkin mereka berkata begitu seolah yang ada didepan mereka hanyalah sekumpulan serangga?_'

Naruto menghela nafas dan dengan malas-malasan dia melakukan Handseal "**Raiton : Kami No Ikari (Lightning Release : The wrath of God)****," Serunya dan..**

**'****Blarrr'**

Sekumpulan ninja Kiri yang tadinya berlari kearah mereka kini berubah menjadi abu karena tersambar oleh jurus petir yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

Melihat itu Hyouzan kembali menjitak kepala Naruto "Naruto setidaknya kau menyisahkan untukku!"

Naruto meringis kesakitan karena Hyouzan terus menjitak kepalanya "Hyo jika kau terus menjitak kepalaku aku bisa menjadi bodoh," Protes Naruto dan membalas menjitak kepala Hyouzan , Haku tertawa melihat pertengkaran yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu.

Kakashi yang pertama kali keluar dari keterkejutan berjalan menghampiri Naruto "Kau memang selalu membuat kami terkejut Naruto," Ucap Kakashi , Naruto tersentak namun kemudian dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Itulah aku , oh iya bagaimana dengan temanmu yang satu lagi itu?" Tanya Naruto.

Kakashi tampak bingung "Maksdumu?"

Naruto berdecak kesal "Itu loh Anbu berambut hitam panjang yang bersamamu waktu itu,"

Kakashi ber'oh'ria lalu berkata "Maksudmu Itachi..." Medengar nama Kakaknya disebut tentu Sasuke penasaran "Bagaimana kau tahu nama Kakakku?" Tanya Sasuke memotong perkataan Kakashi , tapi Naruto tidak menghiraukannya membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal , Kakashi tersenyum "...Itachi sekarang sudah menjadi ketua Anbu dan dia..." Kakashi menunjuk Sasuke yang masih kesal , Kakashi menghela nafas melihat itu "...Adiknya Itachi," Lanjutnya.

Naruto mengangguk lalu meregangkan otot-ototnya kemudian menghela nafas "Baiklah sebaiknya kalian pulang ke Desa aku dan teman-temanku akan melanjutkan perjalanan," Ucap Naruto lalu memutar tubuhnya...saat akan segera pergi sesuatu menahan tangannya , Naruto menoleh dan mendapatkan Naruko yang sedang memegang tangannya.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya seakan bertanya '_apa yang kau lakukan_' , Naruko menggeleng "Naruto pulanglah bersama kami , **_Tou-san_** sangat merindukanmu begitupun aku," Kakashi terkejut begitupun dengan Sakura dan Sasuke '_Sebenarnya siapa Naruto ini_?'batin mereka berdua.

Naruto menggeleng "Maaf Naruko-**_nee_** aku tidak bisa , inilah kehidupanku dan mereka.." Naruto menunjuk Haku dan Hyouzan lalu tersenyum "Mereka keluarga baruku," Haku dan Hyouzan yang mendengar itu ikut tersenyum.

Kakashi mencoba melepaskan Naruko yang terus memegang tangan Naruto namun Naruko dengan kasar menepis tangan Kakashi membuat Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut , namun Kakashi tidak menyerah begitu saja dia terus berusaha melepaskan Naruko sambil berkata "Sudah Naruko mungkin inilah yang terbaik untuknya , meminta maaf pun sepertinya sudah terlambat," Ucap Kakashi , Naruko tersentak dan melepas tangan Naruto.

Naruto menatap Kakashi seolah meminta penjelasan , Kakashi mengangguk "Sebenarnya Naruto setelah kau pergi dari desa , Hokage ke-3 mengamuk dia terus memarahai ayahmu habis-habisan dan mengutuk seluruh penduduk yang pernah berlaku jahat kepadamu dia juga tak segan-segan menghukum penduduk ataupun ninja yang kedapatan membicarakan dirimu , kau sendiri tahu Naruto Hokage ke-3 sudah menganggapmu sebagai cucunya..." Naruto mengangguk , Kakashi melanjutkan penjelasannya "...Maka dari itu dia terus menyuruh para Ninja maupun Anbu untuk menemukanmu dan membawamu pulang,"

Naruto menarik nafas dan berkata "Apakah itu yang membawa kalian kemari?"

Kakashi mengangguk "Bisa dibilang iya bisa juga dibilang tidak.." Naruto bingung , Kakashi mendesah "...Aku akan mejelaskannya , misi kami adalah mengintai ninja Kiri yang menurut kabar akan melakukan penyerangan terhadap desa Konoha , bisa di bilang itulah misi kami . Kau tahu kan Kirigakure sedang melakukan pembantaian kepada seluruh penduduk yang memiliki **Kekkei Genkai** hal itulah yang membuat Ayahmu Hokage ke-4 marah dan mengecam apa yang dilakukan Mizukage ke-4 tersebut , bagaimana pun juga pemilik **Kekkei Genkai** harus dilindungi bukannya dibunuh bukan? Dan dari sinilah hubungan Kirigakure dan Konohagakure memanas dan mulai beredar kabar bahwa Kirigakure akan melakukan penyerangan terhadap Konoha , Hah~aku tahu ini bukan tugas kami seharusnya ini tugas Anbu untuk melakukan misi pengintaian namun..." Kakashi melirik Naruko "..Naruko entah dari mana mendengar bahwa kau ada diwilayah Kirigakure dan atas informasi yang minim dan belum tentu kebenarannya itu Naruko memohon kepada Hokage ke-3 dan ke-4 agar memperbolehkannya mencarimu , tapi itu sangat berbahaya mengingat Konoha dan Kiri sedang memanas dan akhirnya karena Naruko terus ngotot untuk mencarimu Hokage ke-4 menyuruh kami Team 7 melakukan pencarian dirimu dengan menyamarkan misi kami menjadi misi pengintaian...Aneh bukan? Kami sudah mencarimu selama 2 Hari namun nihil saat kami akan pulang kami dicegat oleh puluhan ninja Kiri dan begitulah ceritanya," Kakashi menyelesaikan penjelasannya , Sasuke dan Sakura tampak terkejut karena mereka sama sekali tidak tahu jika misi pengintaian ini hanyalah samaran karena misi yang sebenarnya adalah menemukan dan membawa pulang Naruto yang bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak mengenalnya , namun apa boleh buat Mau protes juga sudah terlambat bukan?

Naruko menatap Naruto sedih "B-bagaimana Naruto kau mau pulang bersama kami?"

Naruto menggeleng "Maaf Naruko-**_nee_** aku tidak bisa , walaupun kalian sudah dapat menerimaku aku tetap tidak bisa melupakan apa yang selama ini kalian perbuat kepadaku , kau tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa ada rasa sayang dari keluarga? , kau tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa ada teman yang selalu ada disisimu? Dan kau tahu bagaimana rasanya tinggal di desa yang bahkan penduduknya tidak menganggapmu ada? Kau tidak tahu Naruko-**_nee_** , kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya karena kau selalu mendapatkan apa yang tidak aku dapatkan..." Naruto memegang dadanya , Naruko mulai menangis Sasuke dan Sakura berusaha menenangkannya , Kakashi menatap sedih kearah Naruto begitupun dengan Haku dan Hyouzan mereka tidak percaya Naruto yang selama ini selalu tertawa menyimpan rasa sakit dan penderitaan yang begitu besar "...Kau tahu luka yang ada disekujur tubuh kalian itu dapat disembuhkan tapi...luka yang ada dihati itu sangat sulit disembuhkan Naruko-**_nee_** , jadi maaf aku tidak bisa ikut bersama kalian jadi tolong beritahu** _Jiji _**dan **_Tou-san _**agar menghentikan pencarian sekeras apapun kalian mengajakku pulang aku tidak akan mau , aku sudah terlanjur kecewa terhadap Konoha jadi maaf , Haku , Hyouzan ayo kita berangkat," Haku dan Hyouzan mengangguk , Yuki merasakan kesedihan yang dialami tuannya itu , Yuki mendekati Naruto dan menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya kepipi Naruto , Haku yang masih berada dipunggung Yuki tersenyum dan mengelus lembut punggung Yuki begitupun Naruto dia mengelus kepala Yuki.

Naruko mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya "Tapi berjanjilah Naruto suatu saat kau akan kembali ke Konoha," Ucapnya , Naruto sempat terkejut namun kemudian membalas pelukan Naruko dan berkata "Tapi aku tidak berjanji , namun pasti suatu hari aku akan kembali keDesa entah itu menjadi musuh ataupun teman," Naruko tersentak saat Naruto menyebut kata musuh , dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat kearah Naruto "Aku pasti yang akan melawanmu apabila kau menjadi musuh," Naruto tersenyum "Dan aku tidak akan kalah darimu," Merekapun tertawa bersama , Haku dan yang lainnya ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Haku yang masih berada dipunggung Yuki dan Hyouzan dan bersiap pergi namun dia berbalik dan menatap kearah Naruko dan teman-temannya "Kami akan membuat sebuah organisasi! Jadi suatu saat jika kalian mendengar sebuah organisasi kuat yang tiba-tiba muncul..." Jeda sesaat "Itu adalah organisasiku!" Serunya dan berjalan pergi menjauh dari Naruko dan teamnya '_Aku pasti akan mengingatnya Naruto,' _Batin Naruko lalu dia tersenyum dan berkumpul kembali dengan anggota teamnya untuk berjalan pulang menuju Konoha.

.

.

.

"Naruto sekarang apa yang kita lakukan?" Tanya Hyouzan.

"Tentu membuat Organisasi aku sudah tahu siapa-siapa saja orangnya , jadi ikuti saja aku," Jawab Naruto.

* * *

**-=Amegakure=-**

3 orang anak sedang berlari dengan sangat kencang dibelakang mereka tampak seorang pria berbadan besar membawa sebuah pisau yang sepertinya sedang mengejar-ngejar mereka.

Ketiga anak tersebut masuk kedalam sebuah lorong berusaha lepas dari kejaran Pria tersebut namun sayang lorong tersebut buntu dan pria itu berhasil menemukan mereka.

"Konan bagaimana ini?" Tanya salah satu anak berambut orange kepada anak perempuan berambut biru.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Yahiko mungkin inilah akhirnya," Kata anak perempuan bernama Konan itu.

"Nagato lakukan sesuatu," Kata Yahiko , Anak berambut merah bernama Nagato itu menggeleng "A-aku juga tidak tahu,"

Pria itu semakin dekat dengan mereka seringai yang menyeramkan menghiasi wajah pria tersebut "Mau lari kemana lagi kalian Huh? Pencuri kecil seperti kalian pantasnya dimusnahkan dari sini,"

Pria itu terus melangkah maju sedangkan ke-3 anak itu terus melangkah mundur sampai punggung mereka menyentuh tembok , seringai pria itu bertambah lebar.

Pria itu mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi ingin segera membunuh ke-3 anak yang disebuti pencuri kecil itu namun..

'Bugh'

Sebuah tendangan mendarat diwajah pria tersebut yang langsung membuatnya pingsan , Konan , Yahiko dan Nagato yang melihat itu tampak terkejut lalu mereka mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat 3 orang anak yang sepertinya seusia dengan mereka menggunakan jubah bewarna hitam dengan huruf kanji bewarna merah [**狐**] yang berarti Rubah di bagian dadanya.

"S-siapa kalian?" Tanya Yahiko , walaupun ketiga anak itu menyelamatkan mereka bukan berarti mereka tidak berbahaya.

Salah satu diantara mereka yang berambut pirang dengan boneka rubah dipunggungnya maju lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Yahiko dan Yahiko pun menerimanya "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan mereka..." Naruto menujuk Haku dan Hyouzan "Yuki Haku dan Yuki Hyouzan,"

Nagato terkejut mendengar marga Naruto "K-kau dari Clan Uzumaki?" Tanya Nagato

Naruto tampak bingung "Iya memang kenapa?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"A-aku juga dari Clan Uzumaki," Jawab Nagato.

Naruto tersenyum lebar "Whoa...saudaraku," Tanpa rasa malu Naruto memeluk Nagato dan Nagato yang tidak tahu apa-apa membalas pelukan Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya "Kalian ikutlah bersama kami," Seru Naruto , Yahiko mengkerutkan keningnya "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya , Naruto menghela nafas "Ikutlah bersama kami aku tahu kalian tidak memiliki tempat tinggal dan selalu mencuri untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup kalian , jadi ikutlah bersama kami anggaplah kami keluarga kalian dan untuk tempat tinggal dan makanan kalian tenang saja , lalu kami ini bukan orang jahat jadi tidak perlu takut seperti itu," Naruto menunjuk Konan sedangkan yang tunjuk matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Hyouzan mendekati Naruto dan menjitak kepalanya "Kau membuatnya takut bodoh," Ucap Hyouzan , Naruto meringis dan mendekati Konan "Maafkan aku," Ucapnya , Konan mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya Naruto berjalan kearah Yahiko "Kami belum tahu nama kalian," Yahiko mengangguk "Aku Yahiko , dia Konan dan dia Nagato , baiklah kami akan ikut bersama kalian,"

Naruto tersenyum dan menjentikkan tangannya seketika itu pula ditangan Naruto muncul 3 buah jubah yang sama dengan yang dikenakannya , lalu memberikan jubah itu kepada Yahiko , Konan , dan Nagato "Pakailah," Ucap Naruto , mereka mengangguk dan menggenakan jubah bewarna hitam tersebut.

"Baiklah kita kunjungin teman kita yang lainnya,"

* * *

**-=Sunagakure=-**

"Dasar monster pergi sana kami tidak mau bermain denganmu," Ucap seorang anak berambut hitam kepada anak lainnya yang berambut merah yang sedang tertunduk sedih ditangannya tampak sebuah boneka beruang.

"T-tapi aku mau main dengan kalian," Anak berambut merah itu berkata , dipeluknya erat boneka beruang miliknya.

"Kami tidak mau main denganmu dasar monster , pergi sana," Anak berambut hitam itu pun pergi bersama dengan teman-temannya meninggalkan anak berambut merah yang duduk sendiri diayunan sambil menangis.

"*Hiks* tapi aku ingin memilik teman," Lirih anak itu

'Hap'

Anak berambut merah itu terkejut karena tiba-tiba 6 orang aneh menggunakan jubah hitam mendarat tepat di hadapannya.

"S-siapa kalian?" Tanya Anak itu

Salah satu diantara 6 orang itu yang berambut pirang maju dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada anak berambut merah itu "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto , namamu Gaara bukan?" Tanya Naruto , anak berambut merah itu mengangguk pelan.

"Ikutlah bersama kami , namaku Naruto , dia Haku , Hyouzan , Nagato , Yahiko dan Konan dan kami bersedia menjadi temanmu,"

Gaara terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto "B-benarkah kalian m-mau menjadi temanku , apa kalian tidak takut dengan mosnter sepertiku?" Tanya Gaara.

Naruto tersenyum "Kau tidak sendiri Gaara karena aku pun memiliki monster yang ada didalam tubuhku dan sama sepertimu aku juga dibenci.."

'_**Hebat sekarang kau memanggilku monster Heh? Dasar anak nakal**_,"

Kyuubi yang ada didalam tubuh Naruto tidak terima dirinya dipanggil monster.

'_Diamlah __**Kaa-san**_ _harusnya kau mendukungku,'_

Jawab Naruto enteng , Kyuubi mendengus kesal '_**Terserah kau sajalah lebih baik aku tidur**_'

"K-kau juga memiliki monster?" Tanyaa Gaara.

Naruto tersenyum "Yah aku memiliki monster didalam tubuhku namanya Kyuubi tapi dia sangat baik kepadaku , buktinya sekarang kami sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain,"

Gaara menunduk "Andaikan monster yang ada ditubuhku ini sama seperti monster yang ada ditubuhmu," Gumam Gaara namun dapat didengar Naruto.

"Monster yang ada ditubuhmu sebenarnya peduli kepadamu , buktinya saat kau dalam bahaya monster yang ada didalam tubuhmu pasti melindungimu bukan?" Tanya Naruto , Gaara tersenyum "Yah dia selalu melindungiku menggunakan pasrinya saat bahaya mengancamku,"

Naruto menepuk pundak Gaara "Dia peduli padamu Gaara tapi dia melakukannya dengan caranya sendiri , jadi jangan bersedih selama ini kau sudah memiliki teman dia adalah monster yang ada didalam tubuhmu , bagaimana kau mau ikut dengan kami? Kami semua bersedia menjadi temanmu,"

Gaara bimbang dia terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk "Baiklah aku akan ikut dengan kalian," Ucapnya

Mendengar itu Naruto tersenyum dan menjentikkan jarinya , seketika sebuah jubah bewarna hitam muncul di tangannya lalu dia memberikan jubah itu kepada Gaara "Pakailah , jubahmu sama dengan jubah kami itu berarti secara tak langsung kita sudah saling terikat satu sama lain,"

Gaara mengangguk dan memakai jubah pemberian Naruto itu.

"7 orang sudah terkumpul kita hampiri teman kita yang lainnya,"

(A : Skip aja yah)

Iwagakure : Deidara dibenci karena dirinya selalu dianggap sebagai anak haram dan pembawa sial oleh teman dan penduduk desa

Takigakure : Fuu monster dalam dirinya membuatnya hidup dalam kesendirian

Kirigakure : Utakata sama seperti Fuu monster yang ada didalam tubuhnya membuatnya hidup dalam kesendirian

.

.

.

"Kita pernah merasakan rasa sakit yang sama , dibenci , dan dijauhi oleh orang-orang desa , oleh sebab itu aku mengumpulkan kalian disini agar bersama kita membentuk sebuah organisasi yang kelak akan memberi mereka yang sudah menyakiti kita bagaimana rasa sakit yang sebenarnya , Organisasi ini kuberi nama..." Naruto memejamkan matanya "...**Harikēn**" **Kitsune No Me** milik Naruto pun aktif setelah dia selesai mengucapkan nama Organisasinya

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

'Dugh'

"Aduh Hyo kenapa kau menjitakku," Naruto meringis kesakitan dan Menonaktifkan **Kitsune No Me** nya.

Hyouzan mendengus kesal "Bodoh ini bukan Organisasi jahat," Ucapnya.

Naruto menghela nafas "Dengan mengucapkan itu aku terlihat keren Hyo," Mendengar itu ke-8 anggota yang lainnya hanya menggeleng kepala dan Hyouzan kembali menjitak kepala Naruto.

* * *

TBC

Hahahahahaha Gaje amat yah

Oh iya sebelum ngeReview atau NgeFlame aku cuman ngasih tau kalo Fanfic ini **AU **jadi tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya

Kenapa aku memilih Deidara? Karena aku suka dengna karakter Deidara

Bocoran Chapter 6 tentang **Nami No Kuni**

Ingat loh ini AU , A-U , **AU** jadi jangan marah kalo tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya wkwkwkwkwk aku mengetik apa yang ada di otakku saja

Terus apabila ada nama Jurus yang dibelakangnya ada penjelasan dalam bahasa inggris itu berarti Jurus tersebut buatan Author sendiri - -

Ok Review ditunggu

See Ya


End file.
